Haehyuk Series
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Part VII: Donghae tiba menjauh dari Hyukjae. Apakah segalanya berakhir di sini? Last Part of Haehyuk couple
1. Hurt

Title : HURT

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Hae, apa ini benar? Apakah benar bahwa kau membuat lagu 'Y' untuk In Yoon Ah?"<p>

Seorang namja duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang namja yang duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun. Suasana yang hening dan tegang menjadi semakin tegang. Tidak ada yang tau harus melakukan apa. Namun ada satu hal yang diketahui namja yang tengah menangis itu. Ia merasa sakit dan kecewa, ia merasa dikhianati. Semua yang telah mereka lewati bersama ternyata bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti bagi namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"JAWAB AKU!" seru Eunhyuk marah.

Air mata masih terus mengalir, namun ia membutuhkan kepastian saat ini. Ia tak bisa seperti ini, merasa dimanfaatkan 0leh namja yang ia cintai. Namja yang telah berbagi suka dan duka dengannya selama 2 tahun.

"H-hyukkie…"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hae. Benarkah bahwa kau membuat lagu 'Y' untuk In Yoon Ah, yeojya yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia merasa bingung dan sedikit tertekan. Haruskah ia menjawab jujur dan kehilangan namja yang ia cintai? Ataukah ia harus berbohong?

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hae. Apakah semua itu benar? Mengapa kau hanya diam?"

Eunhyuk mengguncang pundak Donghae, berharap Donghae akan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang mengganggunya. Donghae akhirnya menangkat kepalanya dan menatap namjachingu-nya itu. Eunhyuk yang mendapat respon dari Donghae, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap namjachingu-nya itu, berharap mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ya, aku memang membuat lagu 'Y' untuk Yoona" ujar Donghae jujur.

JEDGLERR!

Eunhyuk merasa seperti tersambar petir. Jadi lagu itu dibuat Donghae untuk In Yoon Ah?

"Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia tak menjawab panggilan Donghae. Pandangan matanya kosong, air mata yang sedikit berhenti kembali mengalir dan menjadi lebih deras. Eunhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dadanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terkulai lemas di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, lalu menyentuh dadanya yang sakit.

"Hyukkie…"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung. Ia menyesal karena sudah berkata jujur pada namjachingu-nya itu. Padangan namjachingu-nya kini menjadi kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan. Donghae menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia letakkan dipinggang Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut, Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang terus dialiri oleh air mata.

"Hyukkie, saranghae. Nan neomu saranghae"

Eunhyuk masih memegang dadanya yang sakit. Ucapan Donghae terdengar seperti kebohongan untuknya. Ia berusaha untuk percaya dengan ucapan Donghae padanya, namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya tak mengijinkannya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya. Donghae kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Ia tak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk akan mendorong tubuhnya, menolak sentuhannya.

"Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Donghae yang melihat hal itu, berusaha untuk merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Namun Donghae tak berhasil, Eunhyuk menghindar dari sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau, Hae. Kini ucapanmu terdengar seperti kebohongan bagiku" ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hyukkie, percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu. Yoona hanyalah masa lalu bagiku, dan kini yang ku cintai hanyalah dirimu" jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai merasa pusing. Ada suara-suara di kepalanya dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Setelah berlalu beberapa menit, Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun yang pasti sesaat sebelum pingsan Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Donghae merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang Eunhyuk rasakan.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai-mu"

* * *

><p>Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah pingsan. Dengan lembut ia mengelus wajah Eunhyuk menggunakan punggung tangannya.<p>

"Mianhae, Hyukkie. Aku sudah menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Yoona adalah masa lalu. Dan kini aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona, karena aku sudah memilikimu. Karena kini aku hanya mencintaimu. Mianhae, Hyukkie. Nan neomu mianhae. Saranghae"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Donghae mencium Eunhyuk tepat di bibirnya. Tak ada nafsu di sana, Donghae berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk melalui ciumannya. Setelah cukup lama, Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Eunhyuk.

PING!

Donghae mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang berbunyi dari saku kemejanya.

_From : Yoona_

_Oppa, bisakah kita bertemu?_

Donghae merasa bingung. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di sini, namun Yoona ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini.

PING!

_From : Yoona_

_Hanya sebentar saja. Aku tunggu di taman belakang dorm_

Donghae menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mencium bibir dan kening Eunhyuk singkat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Cepatlah sadar, chagi"

Dengan perlahan Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian. Beberapa menit setelah Donghae keluar, Eunhyun tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia merasa lelah, namun ia harus mencari Donghae saat ini. Ia tak ingin masalah ini mengganggunya beberapa hari ke depan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa?"<p>

Yoona membalik badan dan mendapati Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan perlahan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Yoona berjalan mendekati Donghae. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, Yoona berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Oppa, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Ada apa, Yoona?"

Yoona tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Donghae yang datar.

"Ne, oppa. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau membuat lagu 'Y' untukku? Apakah benar?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, aku memang membuatnya untukmu"

Yoona berjalan mendekati Donghae dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Donghae. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Yoona mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Donghae.

"Oppa, bagaimana jika kita kembali seperti dulu? Bukankah dalam lagu yang kau buat untukku, kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin kembali padaku?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yoona akan mendatangi-nya dan meminta-nya untuk kembali.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa" jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa? Apakah oppa sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?"

"Ne, aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi jangan berharap kalau aku akan kembali padamu. Lagipula semua itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu"

Yoona merenggut kesal. Ia tak percaya kalau Donghae menolaknya, menolak seorang In Yoon Ah. Dengan cepat Yoona menarik kerah Donghae ke arahnya, sehingga membuat Donghae kehilangan keseimbangannya. Yoona menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Donghae.

"Hae…"

Donghae yang mendengar suara namja yang sangat dikenalinya, segera mendorong tubuh Yoona hingga terjatuh. Donghae tersentak kaget saat mengetahui kalau Eunhyuk-lah yang melihatnya saat Yoona menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Donghae.

"Hyukkie…"

"Hae… From now on, we break up"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku yakin, pasti ga ada yg inget sama FF ini<p>

Atau ada yg masih inget? xD

Ini FF Haehyuk series...

Antara satu FF dgn lainnya saling berhubungan, tp memiliki judul dan alur yg berbeda...

Awalnya FF ini ada 4 part, tp akhirnya aku memutuskan ntk membuatnya hingga 5 part

Kalo dpt respon positif, FF ini akan aku lanjutin

Jadi, dimohon reviewnya


	2. Pain

Title : PAIN

Mian Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series – part of Hurt

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, udara semakin dingin. Seluruh penduduk kota Seoul tengah beristirahat di rumah masing-masing. Ah! Mungkin tidak semua orang. Terlihat seorang namja berjalan sendirian di keheningan malam. Sesekali namja itu merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya saat angin malam berhembus.<p>

"Dingin…" bisik namja itu.

Namja itu tiba di sebuah taman. Taman yang hanya diterangi dengan penerangan minim. Namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tak jauh darinya.

PING!

Sebuah pesan masuk. Namja itu mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantung celana.

_From : Hae chagi_

_Hyukkie, kau dimana? Kami mengkhawatirkan-mu. Cepatlah pulang. Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku mencemaskanmu…_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Hyukjae segera memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam kantung celana tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Namun niat-nya untuk memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam kantung celana terhenti saat mendengar dering HP-nya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yeoboseyo? Hyukkie? Kau dimana chagi?"_

Namja itu terdiam. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa namjachi– Ah, salah! Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut mantan-namjachingu-nya menghubungi HP-nya. Semenjak hari itu, ia berusaha menjauh dari mantan-namjachingu-nya. Mantan-namjachingu yang begitu ia cintai hingga detik ini, namun kini semuanya telah berakhir. Masa itu tinggallah kenangan, masa lalu. Saat ini, ia harus tegar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mantan namjachingu-nya mungkin masih mencintai dirinya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak yakin apakah mantan-namjachingunya masih mencintai dirinya.

_"Hyukkie?"_

"Gwenchana. Aku akan pulang sebentar la–"

_"Aniyo, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Beritahu aku, dimana kau berada chagiya?"_ potong Donghae.

Hyukjae terdiam. Apakah ia harus menjawabnya? Haruskah ia memberitahukan keberadaannya? Namun…

"Aku berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari dorm"

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya, karena bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin mereka merasa khawatir.

_"Arasseo. Tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu"_

"A–"

Saat Hyukjae hendak berbicara, Donghae telah mengakhiri hubungan telepon mereka. Hyukjae hanya pasrah dan menunggu Donghae tiba di tempatnya berada. Sembari menunggu, Hyukjae memainkan HP-nya. Ia membuka folder foto dan melihatnya satu persatu. Foto bersama seluruh anggota keluarga-nya, foto bersama seluruh anggota Super Junior, foto bersama teman-temannya, dan foto bersama… Lee Donghae, mantan-namjachingu-nya. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae melihat foto-nya bersama Donghae. Tertawa, marah, menangis, kesal, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya terdapat dalam folder tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Bogoshipoyo…" bisiknya.

"Hyukkie!" seru seseorang.

Hyukjae segera menutup folder tersebut dan memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam kantung celana. Ia menganggkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Namja itu berlari semakin cepat. Namun karena minim-nya pencahayaan yang ada, Hyukjae tidak dapat melihat wajah namja itu. Semakin lama, wajah namja itu semakin jelas terlihat. Lee Donghae, namja yang tengah berlari menghampiri Hyukjae. Semakin lama, Donghae berada semakin dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Chagi" panggil Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Kini, Donghae tengah berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menatap uluran tangan Donghae dengan bingung.

"Wae?"

"Kajja! Kita pulang" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Donghae menatap namja yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini. Jika kau ingin kembali, pergilah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti"

Sekali lagi, Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Arasseo, aku akan menemani-mu. Kita akan kembali ke dorm bersama-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di taman saat malam hari seperti ini"

Donghae akhirnya duduk di samping Hyukjae. Tak beberapa lama, Hyukjae menyandarkan kepadanya pada bahu Donghae dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa cukup lelah hari ini, ia juga ingin bersandar pada Donghae meski pun mereka kini hanya-lah sahabat.

"Hyukkie?"

"Gwenchana. Biarkan aku menyandar padamu sebentar, Hae. Aku merasa cukup lelah hari ini" ujar Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae pun membiarkan Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia mencoba untuk mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Tak mendapat penolakan dari Hyukjae, Donghae memberanikan dirinya untuk melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya serta berusaha untuk memberikan kehangatan untuk mereka.

"Hyukkie…"

"Ne?"

"Mianhae" ujar Donghae pelan.

Suasana yang hening kini terasa sedikit menegang. Hyukjae terdiam, tak membalas ucapan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae menunggu Hyukjae untuk memaafkannya. Ia berharap semua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, ia bisa bersama dengan Hyukjae lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kembali ke masa dimana ia tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan Hyukkie-nya.

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hae" ujar Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan Donghae akan masa lalu.

"Jadi—"

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu" potong Hyukjae.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae merasa seperti jatuh dari langit. Saat mendengar bahwa Hyukjae memaafkannya, Donghae merasa sangat senang. Namun saat ia mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak bisa kembali bersama, ia merasa seperti jatuh dari langit. Angannya untuk bersama dengan namja yang dicintainya seakan hancur berantakan. Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua untuknya? Tidak bisakah ia kembali bersama dengan Hyukjae sebagai sepasang kekasih?

"Saat ini… Saat ini aku tidak bisa kembali denganmu, Hae"

Jadi, bisakah kita kembali suatu hari nanti? Kembali bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih?

"Sampai hari itu, maukah kau menunggu-ku? Namun jika kau terlalu lelah untuk menunggu, aku tidak akan memaksa-mu"

"Gwenchana, aku akan menunggu-mu" ujar Donghae sembari mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie" bisik Donghae.

"Nado, Hae"

* * *

><p>Hyukjae akhirnya jatuh terlelap dalam dekapan Donghae. Takut membuat Hyukjae jatuh sakit, dengan perlahan Donghae menggendong tubuh Hyukjae dan membawanya pulang kembali ke dorm. Dalam indahnya malam dengan bulan dan bintang sebagai saksi, kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu mengikat janji untuk saling mencintai dan menunggu hingga mereka bisa kembali bersama. Suka, duka, semua akan mereka lalui bersama kembali suatu hari nanti. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, namun mereka akan membagi semua itu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semoga hari itu cepat datang dan menghampiri mereka, agar tak ada lagi yang tersakiti hanya karena kesalah pahaman yang diperbuat oleh seseorang untuk memisahkan kedua namja itu. Biarkan itu semua menjadi rahasia, waktu-lah yang akan menjawab semuanya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong...<p>

Aku dateng bawa part kedua

Sebenernya ini udah ampe part keempat, tp rasanya males ntk update

Yah, dikit yg berminat sama FF'ku

Tp gpp, aku pasti bakal lanjut terus :)

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- kyukyu : **udah lanjut kok chingu

**- Max Hyera : **kan summarynya ga beda" jauh chingu :D Udah lanjut

**- Kaguya : **yah , lumayan lah. udah jadul" gt :D Wah, ternyata chingu sider =.= gomawo krn mau review FF'ku

**- Haru-Chan Takahashi :** khekekeke... aku dibilang baik, gomawo. udah lanjut kok chingu. wkwkwkw... emank dpt perannya gt, bkn maksud ntk menjelek"an yah

**- AllRiseShipper : **annyeong jg chingu, matsuo imnida. =.= masa ampe nangis chingu? emank hurt bgt yah? udah dilanjutin kok, tp dl aku pisah. tp krn takut ribet + pada nyariin, aku jadiin satu deh. wah, ntk masalah siksa-menyiksa. aku ga tau deh, liat nanti yah chingu#plak

**- Cho SungMel : **gomawo, tp jgn ampe nangis ne?

**- Ryu **:**** khekeke... ini udah lanjut kok chingu

* * *

><p><p>

gomawo atas semua reviewnya dan ntk sider yg telah membaca FF ini

Masih adakah yg berkenan memberi review?


	3. Sick

Title : SICK

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series – part of Hurt, Pain

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang" seruku.<p>

Aku berjalan masuk ke dorm. Saat melewati ruang tengah, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung. Saat melihatku, Sungmin hyung berjalan mendekatiku.

"Annyeong, hyung" sapaku sembari tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Donghae, bisakah kau melihat Hyukjae di kamarnya?"

"Waeyo?"

"Sejak pulang, ia belum keluar dari kamar. Ia bahkan tidak makan siang. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya" jelas Sungmin hyung.

"Arasseo"

Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin hyung menuju kamar Hyukjae. Waeyo, Hyukkie? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Jangan membuatku khawatir, chagi.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hyukkie…" panggilku.

Namun tak ada jawaban sedikit pun. Kubuka pintu kamar Hyukjae dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu-nya. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar yang memiliki sedikit penerangan itu. Hanya lampu kecil yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjang Hyukjae yang menyala. Aku berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang terlihat tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan, aku duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku menatap Hyukjae lembut dan tersenyum.

"Hyukkie…" bisikku pelan.

Aku mengelus rambut Hyukjae dengan perlahan. Saat tanganku berada di dahinya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang menutupi wajah manisnya, kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan suhu normal.

"Hyukkie, kau demam" ujarku.

Aku segera beranjak keluar kamar Hyukjae.

* * *

><p>Dengan perlahan, kuletakkan baskom kecil berisi air panas itu di lantai. Kubasahkan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lenganku dengan air panas tersebut. Setelah itu, kuperas handuk itu agar tidak terlalu basah. Kuletakkan handuk kecil tersebut di dahi Hyukjae. Lalu, aku segera membenarkan selimut yang sedang digunakan Hyukjae agar selimut tersebut dapat menghangatkan tubuh Hyukjae.<p>

"Hyukkie…"

Aku berbaring di samping Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kucium pipinya dan kuelus rambutnya lembut.

"Cepatlah sembuh, chagi"

Tok Tok Tok!

"Hyung… Hae hyung…" panggil seseorang.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Waeyo?" ucapku pelan, berharap agar tidak menganggu Hyukjae yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hyung, Soo Man-sshi datang. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Mwo? Bertemu denganku?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Dan saat ini ia menunggu di ruang tengah. Kajja!" ujar Ryeowook sembari berjalan mendahului-ku.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Soo Man-sshi akan datang ke dorm. Lebih baik aku segera menemuinya. Sebelum aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, aku berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur. Kucium bibirnya pelan dan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, namun aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Cepatlah sembuh, chagi" bisikku.

* * *

><p>Kududukkan tubuhku di depan Soo Man-sshi, di samping Leeteuk hyung. Hanya ada kami di sini, entah di mana member lainnya.<p>

"Annyeong, Soo Man-sshi" sapaku sopan.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ah. Baiklah, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin kalian berdua datang ke comeback stage SNSD" ujar Soo Man-sshi.

Aku terdiam, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Mianhae, namun aku tidak bisa" ucapku.

Soo Man-sshi dan Leeteuk hyung menatapku bingung. Tentu saja, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menolah perintah Soo Man-sshi. Kecuali perintahnya yang tidak bisa kuterima, seperti mencium Yoona. Tidak mungkin aku mencium yeojya itu, karena dulu aku berpacaran dengannya hanya dikarenakan perintah Soo Man-sshi. Aku tidak pernah mencintai yeojya itu, tidak akan pernah. Yang kucintai hanya Hyukjae, dulu hingga saat ini.

"Waeyo, Donghae-ah?"

"Saat ini Hyukjae sedang demam dan aku harus merawatnya" jelasku.

Dapat kulihat Leeteuk hyung tersenyum disampingku. Entah apa arti dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Bukankah masih ada member lainnya? Jadi kau bisa meminta member yang lain untuk mengurus Hyukjae"

Aku tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan membiarkanku menolak perintahnya. Ia akan mencari cara agar aku menuruti perintahnya. Aish~ Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolaknya? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di dorm dalam keadaan demam. Meski pun aku tau masih ada member yang lain, namun aku ingin diriku-lah yang merawat Hyukjae.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Gwenchana. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi, kau rawat saja Hyukjae" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Namun, sepertinya Soo Man-sshi tidak akan membiarkan Leeteuk hyung pergi sendirian. Ia pasti ingin agar ikut ikut serta. Aish~ Menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Leeteuk, Donghae… Kalian harus datang, tidak ada penolakan sedikit pun" ujar Soo Man-sshi sembari berjalan meninggalkan kami di ruang tengah.

Tepat seperti dugaanku.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hyukkie. Ia sedang demam"<p>

Leeteuk hyung hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum miris padaku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau menuruti perintah Soo Man-sshi. Kau bias meminta member lain untuk merawat Hyukjae"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Donghae" potong Leeteuk hyung.

"Arasseo"

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar Hyukjae dengan lesu,. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah merawat Hyukkie-ku hingga ia sembuh. Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu kamar Hyukjae. Saat kulihat namjachingu-ku, ia masih tertidur pulas. Kududukan tubuhku di tepi ranjangnya dan meletakkan tanganku di dahi-nya, sekedar mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Sepertinya demamnya sudah mulai turun.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie"

Kucium pipinya sekilas dan kuelus rambutnya lembur.

"Cepatlah sembuh, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti ini"

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae POV<strong>

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Saat aku berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh dari dahi-ku. Kusentuh handuk kecil tersebut, milik siapa ini? Sepertinya aku mengenali handuk kecil ini, aku pernah melihatnya.

"Nugu?"

Kulihat sekeliling kamarku, tidak ada yang berubah. Yah, kecuali baskom kecil yang berada di lantai dan handuk kecil kini berada di tanganku. Dengan perlahan, aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah. Terlihat Ryeowook, Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton TV. Namun bukan mereka yang menarik perhatianku, acara yang sedang mereka tonton-lah yang menarik perhatianku.

"Hae…" bisikku lirih.

Dalam acara tersebut terlihat Donghae dan Leeteuk hyung bersama dengan seluruh member SNSD. Ya, Donghae dan Leeteuk hyung berada dalam acara comeback stage yeojya-yeojya itu. Terlihat Yoona yang berdiri di samping Donghae dan berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae, namun Donghae tidak memperdulikan yeojya itu sedikit pun.

"Hae…"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalala~<p>

Udah ampe part 3 ternyata :D

Gomawo atas semua review'nya

* * *

><p>Gomawo buat :<p>

AllRiseShipper, kaguya, fitri, dhian kyuhae elf, Baka-chan, ryeonggie

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot buat kesedian kalian sbg Anonymous Reviews ntk memberi review<p>

Buat yg punya aku, thanks juga yah :D

Mianhae, aku ga bales review

Aku bingung mau bales apa'an

Ada yg mau kasih review lg gaaa?


	4. Disease

Title : DISEASE

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series - part of Hurt, Pain, Sick

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Aku terus berjalan, namun yang ketemukan hanyalah kegelapan tanpa akhir. Kulangkahkan kaki-ku dalam kegelapan pekat hingga akhirnya seberkas cahaya terlihat di depan mataku. Dengan segera, kuhampiri cahaya itu. Semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin terang. Tiba-tiba, terlihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di antara cahaya itu. Aku tak dapat mengenalinya karena namja itu berdiri membelakangiku, namun aku mengenal namja itu dari postur tubuhnya. Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…" panggilku.

Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu, memastikan bahwa itu memang benar namja yang kucintai. Tiba-tiba, namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Ternyata, aku memang benar. Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya telah berakhir dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Ini semua bukan mau-ku, tapi kaulah yang memaksa-ku untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut"

"Hyukkie…"

Aku semakin mendekati Hyukjae, namun ia berjalan mundur untuk memberikan jarak di antara kami. Semakin aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia akan semakin menjauhiku.

"STOP! Semuanya sudah berakhir, Hae. Benar-benar berakhir" ujar Hyukjae sembari memandangku tajam.

"HYUKKIE!" seruku.

Sosok Hyukjae kini telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sekelilingku kembali menjadi gelap gulita. Aku berusaha untuk melihat sekelilingku, namun hanya kegelapan yang berada di sekelilingku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh, kepalaku terasa sakit. Kuremas rambutku, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Aaa…"

Aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan jatuh tak berdaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

"Hae..."

Donghae yang berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Hae, Hyukjae tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya" ujar Sungmin.

"Mungkin ia sedang beristirahat, hyung"

"Kamarnya tidak bisa dibuka, Hae"

Donghae menatap Sungmin, mencari kepastian atas perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae, namun pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Aku hampir saja merusak pintu itu jika Kyu tidak menahanku" jelas Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat keadaannya"

* * *

><p>Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae, namun tak ada tanggapan yang ia terima. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Hyukjae, namun pintu tersebut tak juga terbuka.<p>

"Hyukkie... Buka pintunya, Baby" ujar Donghae, berharap bahwa Hyukjae akan membuka-kan pintu tersebut untuknya.

Donghae masih terus mengetuk pintu dan membujuk Hyukjae untuk membuka pintu, namun tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari Hyukjae. Donghae semakin merasa khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae? Apakah ia tak sadarkan diri di dalamsana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hyukkie chagi... Kumohon, buka pintunya"

"Donghae, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Leeteuk berdiri dihadapannya. Donghae tersenyum dengan paksa, berusaha untuk tidak membuat leader Super Junior itu khawatir. Namun Donghae tidak bisa membohongi Leeteuk dengan senyumnya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Gwenchana" ujar Donghae.

Leeteuk mendekati Donghae dan menepuk pundak namja itu dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang bisa berbohong pada Leeteuk, tak seorang pun. Karena itu tak ada yang pernah berniat untuk membohongi leader mereka jika tidak ingin diberi ceramah panjang lebar. Dan saat ini, Donghae pun tidak mau mendapat ceramah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie... Hyung, Hyukkie tak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Saat aku berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Sepertinya Hyukkie menguncinya dari dalam kamar, sehingga aku tidak bisa membukanya. Aku juga sudah membujuknya, tapi tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun" jelas Donghae.

Leeteuk masih terus tersenyum dan mengusap bahu Donghae dengan lembut.

"Bukankah kau memiliki kunci kamarnya, Hae?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk tau bahwa ia memiliki kunci kamar Hyukjae? Dan mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal penting itu?

"Hyung, kau... Bagaimana..."

Leeteuk hanya balas tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

* * *

><p>Dengan perlahan, Donghae membuka pintu kamar namjachingu-nya. Gelap. Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat membuka kamar namjachingu-nya adalah kegelapan, tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Donghae berjalan memasuki kamar itu. Ia meraba dinding, mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah menemukannya, Donghae segera menekan tombol itu dan lampu pun menyala, membuat Donghae refleks menutup kedua matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada. Setelah cukup lama, Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan membiasakan kedua matanya dengan cahaya yang ada.<p>

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae.

Donghae melihat ke seluruh kamar Hyukjae, namun ia tak menemukan sang Anchovy. Donghae berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hyukjae yang terlihat menggelembung. Namja asalMokpoitu duduk di tepi ranjang dan dengan perlahan membuka selimut yang menggelembung.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae lembut.

Donghae membuka selimut tersebut, namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Yang ia temukan hanyalah bantal dan guling yang menumpuk. Tak ada Hyukjae sama sekali. Donghae segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berharap menemukan Hyukjae disana. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana saat membuka pintu.

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae.

Donghae segera keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan berjalan mengelilingi dorm sembari menyerukan nama Hyukjae. Namun ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Hyukjae sedikit pun. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung pada Donghae karena berteriak-teriak di dalam dorm.

"Donghae..."

Donghae berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara, mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Hyung… Hyukkie… Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun... Hyukkie... Ia menghilang, hyung" ujar Donghae.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae jatuh terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak ada isak tangis yang terdengar, namun Leeteuk tau bahwa saat ini Donghae tengah menangis. Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk duduk di depan Donghae dan memeluk dongsaeng-nya dengan erat. Tak hanya itu, Leeteuk juga mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Uljima, Hae… Hyukjae pasti kembali. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar dorm. Kita tunggu saja" ujar Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya.

"Jalan-jalan! Malam-malam seperti ini dalam keadaan sakit?" ujar Donghae keras.

"Mungkin saja, Hae. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamar. Kau pasti lelah"

"Ne, hyung"

Leeteuk membantu Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

* * *

><p>Di tengah kegelapan malam, terlihat seorang namja tengah berjalan seorang diri. Namja itu berjalan tanpa arah dengan pandangan kosong, mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Angin malam yang dingin, membuat namja itu sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.<p>

"Hyukjae..."

Hyukjae itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Di tengah kegelapan malam dengan penerangan yang sangat terbatas, namja itu berusaha melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Nuguya?"

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu seseorang yang memanggil namanya berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin lama sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas, namun penerangan yang terbatas membuat Hyukjae tak dapat melihat rupa orang tersebut.

"Hyukjae..."

"Kau..."

Namja itu tersenyum dan semakin berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo..."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya namja itu.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan"

"Geureyo?"

"Tentu saja... Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Namja itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae hingga keduanya hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter.

"Entahlah. Namun kurasa berjalan-jalan di malam hari saat udara dingin dengan keadaan demam bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk dilakukan, Hyukjae..."

"K-kau... Dari mana..."

"Tenanglah..."

Hyukjae terperangah saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang berjalan mendekatinya adalah Cho Eunjoong.

"Eun…joong…hyung…"

Eunjoong tersenyum saat Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Ia semakin mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Ya, pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat sedang demam? Apakah kau gila?" ujar Eunjoong sedikit keras.

Hyukjae memeluk Eunjoong erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Eunjoong.

"Hyung~"

"Aish~ Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, Hyukjae-ah. Kita ini memiliki umur yang sama"

"Ani, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Kau maukan, hyung?"

"Aish~ Terserah kau saja, Hyukjae-ah"

"Gomawo…"

Eunjoong menuntun Hyukjae ke arah mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hyuk, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke dorm. Semuanya khawatir padamu"

"Arasseo. Tapi…"

"Wae?"

"Dari mana kau tau bahwa aku sedang demam?"

"Saat aku menonton TV, tanpa sengaja aku melihat namjachingu-mu dan Leeteuk hyung. Namjachingu-mu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang demam dan meminta ELF untuk medoakanmu agar cepat sembuh" jelas Eunjoong sembari menjalankan mobil.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hyuk?"

Eunjoong yang bingung karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari Hyukjae, memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat ke arah temannya.

"Aish~ "

Eunjoong memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia memutar posisinya hingga menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, Eunjoong menurunkan sandaran kursi yang diduduki Hyukjae dan membaringkan tubuh namja itu. Setelah itu ia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menjadikan jaket tersebut sebagai selimut untuk Hyukjae.

"Jal jayo, Hyuk. Cepatlah sembuh" ujar Eunjoong sembari mencium kening Hyukjae lembut.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berjalan lunglai menuju dorm. Awalnya Eunjoong memaksa untuk membantunya, namun Hyukjae menolak. Akhirnya Eunjoong membiarkan Hyukjae berjalan seorang diri ke arah dorm dan menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Hyukjae akan kembali dan memerlukan bantuannya. Dengan meraba dinding, Hyukjae berusaha untuk tetap berjalan ke arah dorm. Kakinya sangat lemas, tak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya berjalan. Namun Hyukjae terus berusaha untuk mencapai dorm.<p>

TING TONG!

Hyukjae menekan bel dan berharap agar member lain segera membuka-kan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka dan terlihat Shindong yang sedang memegang keripik kentang.

"Hyung…" panggil Hyukjae lirih.

Shindong meletakkan keripik kentangnya dan membantu Hyukjae berjalan masuk ke dorm. Ia sedikit tersentak saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hyukjae, kulit Hyukjae terasa sangat panas.

"Hyukjae…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau demam"

"Ne"

Shindong membantu Hyukjae berjalan dan merebahkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Shindong berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil selimut. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyelimuti Hyukjae dengan selimutnya. Merasa kurang cukup, Shindong berlari ke kamar member lain dan mengambil selimut yang mereka miliki, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan bantal, dompet, hape, dan jaketku di kamar?"

"Arasseo… Tunggulah sebentar"

Shindong berlari ke arah kamar Hyukjae dan mengambil bantal, dompet, hape, jaket, dan selimut Hyukjae. Sepertinya Shindong terlalu khawatir pada Hyukjae hingga tak curiga saat Hyukjae memintanya untuk mengambil hape dan dompet.

"Gomawo, hyung" ujar Hyukjae sembari berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyo. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil kompres dan membuatkan bubur untukmu" ujar Shindong sembari berjalan pergi.

"Hyung…" panggil Hyukjae sesaat sebelum Shindong pergi.

"Ne?"

"Di mana member yang lain?"

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang siaran di Super Junior Kiss The Radio. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung pergi menemani namjachingu mereka. Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung, seperti yang kau tau sedang wajib militer. Kibum masih sibuk syuting. Siwon pergi menemui Kibum, ia bilang ia sedang merindukan Kibum jadi ia ingin bertemu dengan Kibum. Hankyung hyung masih diChina, mungkin besok ia baru pulang. Sedangkan Donghae dan Leeteuk hyung ada di kamar mereka" jelas Shindong.

"Arasseo. Gomawo, hyung"

"Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku mungkin akan kembali dalam 25 menit"

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah pada Shindong, namun Shindong tak melihatnya karena ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Sesekali Hyukjae terjatuh saat pandangnya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.<p>

"…hyung"

Samar-samar Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara Leeteuk dan Donghae dari dalam kamar. Hyukjae berusaha untuk berjalan lebih cepat, namun lagi-lagi ia terjatuh. Untunglah ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Pintu kamar itu tak tertutup rapat dan terdapat sedikit celah, namun Hyukjae masih dapat melihat Donghae serta Leeteuk.

"Hyung…"

"Aku gagal, Hae… Aku gagal menjadi seorang hyung"

Donghae memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah Leeteuk di dadanya.

"Aniyo. Hyung tidak gagal. Mungkin memang benar, Hyukkie sedang berjalan-jalan"

"Tapi ini sudah 2 jam kita menunggu, namun Hyukjae tak juga kem—"

CUP!

Donghae mencium bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut. Tangan Donghae melingkar di pinggang Leeteuk dengan erat namun lembut. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin panas. Donghae dan Leeteuk saling beradu lidah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja melihat mereka dengan nanar. Namja itu menitikkan air matanya, namun tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar. Dengan perlahan, namja itu beranjak pergi. Meski tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga, namja itu tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia bahkan memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

"Hiks… Hae…"

* * *

><p>Shindong baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk bubur untuk Hyukjae, namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di atas meja dan mulai mencari Hyukjae di dalam dorm.<p>

"Hyukjae!" seru Shindong keras.

Donghae dan Leeteuk yang mendengar seruan Shindong dari dalam kamar, segera berjalan keluar. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi dorm dan akhirnya menemukan Shindong ruang tengah dengan beberapa lembar selimut serta semangkuk bubur yang tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Shindong, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aniyo. Aku sedang mencari Hyukjae"

"Mwo? Memangnya Hyukkie sudah kembali, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, ta—"

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?" potong Donghae.

Shindong mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, di antara selimut yang saling menumpuk.

"Itulah masalahnya. Saat kembali, ia sudah tak ada. Padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membuat bubur dan mengambil kompres" ujar Shindong sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-mwo?" seru Donghae.

Donghae tersentak kaget. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, kakinya tak mampu untuk menopangnya tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae POV<strong>

Sudah sebulan berlalu, namun Hyukjae tak juga kembali ke dorm. Walau pun tetap pergi bekerja, namun ia tak kembali ke dorm. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya dan mencarinya saat waktu luang, namun nihil. Kami tak bisa menghubunginya sedikit pun. Kami sudah bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya hingga setiap orang yang mengenalnya, namun kami tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Hyukjae-ah, kau ada di mana? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu.

"Hyukkie…"

Huft~ Mungkin keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada kami. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami yang memiliki jadwal bersama dengan Hyukjae. Namun ada kalanya kami bertemu dengan Hyukjae tanpa sengaja. Saat itu terjadi, kami berusaha untuk mengejarnya namun tak berhasil. Kami selalu kehilangan jejaknya saat ia menghilang di antara orang banyak.

"Hyukkie… Kau di mana?"

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang milik Hyukjae. Kuambil boneka berbentuk pisang yang berada di sampingku. Kupejamkan mataku dan kupeluk boneka itu dengan sangat erat sembari mencium harum tubuh Hyukjae yang masih tertinggal di boneka berbentuk pisang tersebut. Lagi-lagi semua kenanganku bersama Hyukjae berputar di otakku seperti sebuah film. Saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Saat Hyukjae menangis di dalam pelukanku. Saat kami berbagi ranjang. Saat kami pertama kali memenangkan sebuah penghargaan. Saat kami pertama kali memutuskan untuk bersama. Saat kencan pertama. Saat Hyukjae menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Saat masalah mulai datang dan melanda hubungan kami. Dan saat Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang telah lama kami jalin.

"Hyukjae…"

Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai menetes. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa kami akan berpisah. Dulu aku begitu yakin bahwa kami akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Namun ternyata semua itu hanya ada di anganku saja. Kenyataan yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Hyukkie, nan neomu saranghae. Dorawa, chagiya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae POV<strong>

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ah! Hari terasa sangat melelahkan. Meski jadwalku hanya membintangi sebuah acara, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku merasa lelah. Hal yang membuatku lelah adalah, aku kembali dikejar oleh member Super Junior. Aish~ Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku sendiri untuk beberapa lama? Aku pasti akan kembali ke dorm, namun tidak sekarang. Aku masih memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan hatiku dan melupakan Donghae.

"Hyukjae… Jangan tidur, lebih baik kau membersihkan diri sekarang. Lalu jika kau sudah selesai, temui aku di ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ujar Eunjoong sembari menepuk lenganku lembut.

"Ne, hyung" ujarku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aish~ Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Jangan memanggilku hyung, Hyukjae-ah"

"Tapi kita kau lebih tua dariku"

"Ne, aku memang lebih tua dari. Dan aku hanya lebih tua darimu beberapa hari. Jangan membuatku merasa lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun"

Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan menatap Eunjoong kesal. Kugembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Tak lupa kusilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Arasseo. Kau boleh memanggilku hyung, tapi jangan menunjukkan wajah itu padaku"

"Wae?"

"Kau membuatku merasa semakin tua. Aish~ Jinja! Mengapa kau terlihat lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun, padahal kenyataannya kita hanya berbeda beberapa hari" ujar Eunjoong gusar.

Melihat Eunjoong yang frustasi, membuatku tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" seru Eunjoong.

Namun bukannya berhenti tertawa, aku semakin tertawa dengan keras.

"Lee Hyukjae, berhenti tertawa atau aku akan melemparmu keluar dari apartementku" ancam Eunjoong.

"Coba saja kau melemparku keluar dari apartementmu, aku akan melapor pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi… Kapan kau akan kembali ke dorm?"<p>

Aku terdiam. Kapan? Mungkin 3 tahun lagi?

"Aku tidak tau…" ujarku lirih.

"Kau tidak bisa lari terus menerus, Hyuk. Kau harus menghadapi ini" ujar Eunjoong lembut.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku belum siap"

"Baiklah. Kusarankan lebih baik kau segera kembali ke dorm dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika tidak, kau akan merasa semakin terbebani"

"Ne, aku mengerti"

Kami kembali makan dalam diam. Aku memikirkan ucapan Eunjoong. Ne, memang benar jika lebih cepat masalah ini selesai maka semuanya akan lebih baik. Aku bisa melakukan semua kegiatanku seperti biasa walaupun akan sedikit berbeda nantinya. Ya, aku tidak akan bisa bermanja-manja pada Donghae lagi. Aku tidak bisa memeluk Donghae sesuka hatiku, karena ia bukan lagi milikku. Ah! Sejak kapan ia berhubungan dengan Leeteuk hyung? Apakah sebelum bersamaku? Aish~ Jika benar mereka berhubungan sebelum Donghae bersamaku, maka akulah yang salah. Aku sungguh jahat, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"…jae"

"…e"

"Hyukjae!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Eunjoong yang cukup keras memanggil namaku.

"W-wae?"

"Hah… Kau ini. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Lalu pergilah tidur" ujar Eunjoong.

Aku melihat ke arah piring, makananku masih banyak. Lalu kulihat piring Eunjoong, sudah bersih dan tak tersisa apa pun disana. Aish~ Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa Eunjoong sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Joong-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidur denganmu, ya? Juseyo~" ujarku lembut.

Dapat kudengar suara Eunjoong yang berdecak kesal, tapi aku tidak peduil. Aku ingin tidur dengan Eunjoong malam ini, karena Eunjoong memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Donghae. Mereka suka memeluk apa pun dan siapa pun yang ada di samping mereka. Jika dalam pelukan Donghae aku merasa nyaman dan membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, maka dalam pelukan Eunjoong aku merasa nyaman serta terlindungi. Aku sudah menganggap Eunjoong sebagai hyung-ku karena ia selalu ada di sampingku dan selalu melindungiku. Aku yakin ia akan melindungiku dan ada untukku jika aku membutuhkannya. Gomawo, Eunjoong-ah. Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang tidak pernah aku miliki.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Eunjoong membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ani. Aniyo. Aku hanya tersenyum karena kau selalu ada di sampingku. Gomawo, Eunjoong-ah. Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang tidak pernah kumiliki" ujarku.

Eunjoong tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Cheonmaneyo. Kajja! Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Bukankah kau ada acara besok pagi?"

"Ah! Ne"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini part ke-empat<p>

Dan mungkin akan berakhir di part ke lima

Masalahnya, part ke lima belum aku ketik sama sekali xD

Ayooo...

Mau happy end ato sad end?

Kalo ga ada yg mau happy end, aku sih rencananya mau buat sad end

Soalnya lg sebel sama Donghae gra" WGM =.=

Jadi rencananya pengen membuat Donghae galau krn Hyukjae xD

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

KarooMinnie, dhian kyuhae elf, Rika, nyukkunyuk, The DeVil's Eyes, Thania Lee, Eunhyukkie's, haNha KMSLoveYa501, Ryu

* * *

><p>Terima kasih atas kesediaannya ntk membaca dan mereview FF'ku<p>

Dan ntk Rika : Aniyo, itu hanya rumor yg beredar bahwa lagu Y dibuat Donghae ntk Yoona... Itu rumor yg disebarkan oleh Yoonhae shipper. Namun pada kenyataannya lagu itu memang dibuat ntk mantannya Donghae, tetapi org itu jelas bkn Yoona :)

Ryu : Aku rasa, tidak memerlukan warning dlm FF ini. Krn aku sudah dgn jelas memberikan keterangan mengenai main cast, main pair, dan genre FF ini. Jika ada yg tdk suka, bukankah mereka bisa meng-close FF ini tanpa warning?

Mohon reviewnya :)


	5. Reupload Disease

Title : DISEASE

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series - part of Hurt, Pain, Sick

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Aku terus berjalan, namun yang ketemukan hanyalah kegelapan tanpa akhir. Kulangkahkan kaki-ku dalam kegelapan pekat hingga akhirnya seberkas cahaya terlihat di depan mataku. Dengan segera, kuhampiri cahaya itu. Semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin terang. Tiba-tiba, terlihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di antara cahaya itu. Aku tak dapat mengenalinya karena namja itu berdiri membelakangiku, namun aku mengenal namja itu dari postur tubuhnya. Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…" panggilku.

Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu, memastikan bahwa itu memang benar namja yang kucintai. Tiba-tiba, namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Ternyata, aku memang benar. Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya telah berakhir dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Ini semua bukan mau-ku, tapi kaulah yang memaksa-ku untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut"

"Hyukkie…"

Aku semakin mendekati Hyukjae, namun ia berjalan mundur untuk memberikan jarak di antara kami. Semakin aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia akan semakin menjauhiku.

"STOP! Semuanya sudah berakhir, Hae. Benar-benar berakhir" ujar Hyukjae sembari memandangku tajam.

"HYUKKIE!" seruku.

Sosok Hyukjae kini telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sekelilingku kembali menjadi gelap gulita. Aku berusaha untuk melihat sekelilingku, namun hanya kegelapan yang berada di sekelilingku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh, kepalaku terasa sakit. Kuremas rambutku, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Aaa…"

Aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan jatuh tak berdaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

"Hae..."

Donghae yang berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Hae, Hyukjae tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya" ujar Sungmin.

"Mungkin ia sedang beristirahat, hyung"

"Kamarnya tidak bisa dibuka, Hae"

Donghae menatap Sungmin, mencari kepastian atas perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae, namun pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Aku hampir saja merusak pintu itu jika Kyu tidak menahanku" jelas Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat keadaannya"

* * *

><p>Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae, namun tak ada tanggapan yang ia terima. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Hyukjae, namun pintu tersebut tak juga terbuka.<p>

"Hyukkie... Buka pintunya, Baby" ujar Donghae, berharap bahwa Hyukjae akan membuka-kan pintu tersebut untuknya.

Donghae masih terus mengetuk pintu dan membujuk Hyukjae untuk membuka pintu, namun tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari Hyukjae. Donghae semakin merasa khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae? Apakah ia tak sadarkan diri di dalamsana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hyukkie chagi... Kumohon, buka pintunya"

"Donghae, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Leeteuk berdiri dihadapannya. Donghae tersenyum dengan paksa, berusaha untuk tidak membuat leader Super Junior itu khawatir. Namun Donghae tidak bisa membohongi Leeteuk dengan senyumnya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Gwenchana" ujar Donghae.

Leeteuk mendekati Donghae dan menepuk pundak namja itu dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang bisa berbohong pada Leeteuk, tak seorang pun. Karena itu tak ada yang pernah berniat untuk membohongi leader mereka jika tidak ingin diberi ceramah panjang lebar. Dan saat ini, Donghae pun tidak mau mendapat ceramah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie... Hyung, Hyukkie tak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Saat aku berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Sepertinya Hyukkie menguncinya dari dalam kamar, sehingga aku tidak bisa membukanya. Aku juga sudah membujuknya, tapi tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun" jelas Donghae.

Leeteuk masih terus tersenyum dan mengusap bahu Donghae dengan lembut.

"Bukankah kau memiliki kunci kamarnya, Hae?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk tau bahwa ia memiliki kunci kamar Hyukjae? Dan mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal penting itu?

"Hyung, kau... Bagaimana..."

Leeteuk hanya balas tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

* * *

><p>Dengan perlahan, Donghae membuka pintu kamar namjachingu-nya. Gelap. Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat membuka kamar namjachingu-nya adalah kegelapan, tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Donghae berjalan memasuki kamar itu. Ia meraba dinding, mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah menemukannya, Donghae segera menekan tombol itu dan lampu pun menyala, membuat Donghae refleks menutup kedua matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada. Setelah cukup lama, Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan membiasakan kedua matanya dengan cahaya yang ada.<p>

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae.

Donghae melihat ke seluruh kamar Hyukjae, namun ia tak menemukan sang Anchovy. Donghae berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hyukjae yang terlihat menggelembung. Namja asalMokpoitu duduk di tepi ranjang dan dengan perlahan membuka selimut yang menggelembung.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae lembut.

Donghae membuka selimut tersebut, namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Yang ia temukan hanyalah bantal dan guling yang menumpuk. Tak ada Hyukjae sama sekali. Donghae segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berharap menemukan Hyukjae disana. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana saat membuka pintu.

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae.

Donghae segera keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan berjalan mengelilingi dorm sembari menyerukan nama Hyukjae. Namun ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Hyukjae sedikit pun. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung pada Donghae karena berteriak-teriak di dalam dorm.

"Donghae..."

Donghae berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara, mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Hyung… Hyukkie… Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun... Hyukkie... Ia menghilang, hyung" ujar Donghae.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae jatuh terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak ada isak tangis yang terdengar, namun Leeteuk tau bahwa saat ini Donghae tengah menangis. Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk duduk di depan Donghae dan memeluk dongsaeng-nya dengan erat. Tak hanya itu, Leeteuk juga mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Uljima, Hae… Hyukjae pasti kembali. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar dorm. Kita tunggu saja" ujar Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya.

"Jalan-jalan! Malam-malam seperti ini dalam keadaan sakit?" ujar Donghae keras.

"Mungkin saja, Hae. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamar. Kau pasti lelah"

"Ne, hyung"

Leeteuk membantu Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

* * *

><p>Di tengah kegelapan malam, terlihat seorang namja tengah berjalan seorang diri. Namja itu berjalan tanpa arah dengan pandangan kosong, mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Angin malam yang dingin, membuat namja itu sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.<p>

"Hyukjae..."

Hyukjae itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Di tengah kegelapan malam dengan penerangan yang sangat terbatas, namja itu berusaha melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Nuguya?"

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu seseorang yang memanggil namanya berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin lama sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas, namun penerangan yang terbatas membuat Hyukjae tak dapat melihat rupa orang tersebut.

"Hyukjae..."

"Kau..."

Namja itu tersenyum dan semakin berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo..."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya namja itu.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan"

"Geureyo?"

"Tentu saja... Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Namja itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae hingga keduanya hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter.

"Entahlah. Namun kurasa berjalan-jalan di malam hari saat udara dingin dengan keadaan demam bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk dilakukan, Hyukjae..."

"K-kau... Dari mana..."

"Tenanglah..."

Hyukjae terperangah saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang berjalan mendekatinya adalah Cho Eunjoong.

"Eun…joong…hyung…"

Eunjoong tersenyum saat Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Ia semakin mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Ya, pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat sedang demam? Apakah kau gila?" ujar Eunjoong sedikit keras.

Hyukjae memeluk Eunjoong erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Eunjoong.

"Hyung~"

"Aish~ Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, Hyukjae-ah. Kita ini memiliki umur yang sama"

"Ani, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Kau maukan, hyung?"

"Aish~ Terserah kau saja, Hyukjae-ah"

"Gomawo…"

Eunjoong menuntun Hyukjae ke arah mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hyuk, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke dorm. Semuanya khawatir padamu"

"Arasseo. Tapi…"

"Wae?"

"Dari mana kau tau bahwa aku sedang demam?"

"Saat aku menonton TV, tanpa sengaja aku melihat namjachingu-mu dan Leeteuk hyung. Namjachingu-mu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang demam dan meminta ELF untuk medoakanmu agar cepat sembuh" jelas Eunjoong sembari menjalankan mobil.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hyuk?"

Eunjoong yang bingung karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari Hyukjae, memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat ke arah temannya.

"Aish~ "

Eunjoong memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia memutar posisinya hingga menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, Eunjoong menurunkan sandaran kursi yang diduduki Hyukjae dan membaringkan tubuh namja itu. Setelah itu ia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menjadikan jaket tersebut sebagai selimut untuk Hyukjae.

"Jal jayo, Hyuk. Cepatlah sembuh" ujar Eunjoong sembari mencium kening Hyukjae lembut.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berjalan lunglai menuju dorm. Awalnya Eunjoong memaksa untuk membantunya, namun Hyukjae menolak. Akhirnya Eunjoong membiarkan Hyukjae berjalan seorang diri ke arah dorm dan menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Hyukjae akan kembali dan memerlukan bantuannya. Dengan meraba dinding, Hyukjae berusaha untuk tetap berjalan ke arah dorm. Kakinya sangat lemas, tak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya berjalan. Namun Hyukjae terus berusaha untuk mencapai dorm.<p>

TING TONG!

Hyukjae menekan bel dan berharap agar member lain segera membuka-kan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka dan terlihat Shindong yang sedang memegang keripik kentang.

"Hyung…" panggil Hyukjae lirih.

Shindong meletakkan keripik kentangnya dan membantu Hyukjae berjalan masuk ke dorm. Ia sedikit tersentak saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hyukjae, kulit Hyukjae terasa sangat panas.

"Hyukjae…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau demam"

"Ne"

Shindong membantu Hyukjae berjalan dan merebahkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Shindong berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil selimut. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyelimuti Hyukjae dengan selimutnya. Merasa kurang cukup, Shindong berlari ke kamar member lain dan mengambil selimut yang mereka miliki, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan bantal, dompet, hape, dan jaketku di kamar?"

"Arasseo… Tunggulah sebentar"

Shindong berlari ke arah kamar Hyukjae dan mengambil bantal, dompet, hape, jaket, dan selimut Hyukjae. Sepertinya Shindong terlalu khawatir pada Hyukjae hingga tak curiga saat Hyukjae memintanya untuk mengambil hape dan dompet.

"Gomawo, hyung" ujar Hyukjae sembari berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyo. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil kompres dan membuatkan bubur untukmu" ujar Shindong sembari berjalan pergi.

"Hyung…" panggil Hyukjae sesaat sebelum Shindong pergi.

"Ne?"

"Di mana member yang lain?"

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang siaran di Super Junior Kiss The Radio. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung pergi menemani namjachingu mereka. Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung, seperti yang kau tau sedang wajib militer. Kibum masih sibuk syuting. Siwon pergi menemui Kibum, ia bilang ia sedang merindukan Kibum jadi ia ingin bertemu dengan Kibum. Hankyung hyung masih diChina, mungkin besok ia baru pulang. Sedangkan Donghae dan Leeteuk hyung ada di kamar mereka" jelas Shindong.

"Arasseo. Gomawo, hyung"

"Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku mungkin akan kembali dalam 25 menit"

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah pada Shindong, namun Shindong tak melihatnya karena ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Sesekali Hyukjae terjatuh saat pandangnya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.<p>

"…hyung"

Samar-samar Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara Leeteuk dan Donghae dari dalam kamar. Hyukjae berusaha untuk berjalan lebih cepat, namun lagi-lagi ia terjatuh. Untunglah ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Pintu kamar itu tak tertutup rapat dan terdapat sedikit celah, namun Hyukjae masih dapat melihat Donghae serta Leeteuk.

"Hyung…"

"Aku gagal, Hae… Aku gagal menjadi seorang hyung"

Donghae memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah Leeteuk di dadanya.

"Aniyo. Hyung tidak gagal. Mungkin memang benar, Hyukkie sedang berjalan-jalan"

"Tapi ini sudah 2 jam kita menunggu, namun Hyukjae tak juga kem—"

CUP!

Donghae mencium bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut. Tangan Donghae melingkar di pinggang Leeteuk dengan erat namun lembut. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin panas. Donghae dan Leeteuk saling beradu lidah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja melihat mereka dengan nanar. Namja itu menitikkan air matanya, namun tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar. Dengan perlahan, namja itu beranjak pergi. Meski tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga, namja itu tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia bahkan memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

"Hiks… Hae…"

* * *

><p>Shindong baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk bubur untuk Hyukjae, namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di atas meja dan mulai mencari Hyukjae di dalam dorm.<p>

"Hyukjae!" seru Shindong keras.

Donghae dan Leeteuk yang mendengar seruan Shindong dari dalam kamar, segera berjalan keluar. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi dorm dan akhirnya menemukan Shindong ruang tengah dengan beberapa lembar selimut serta semangkuk bubur yang tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Shindong, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aniyo. Aku sedang mencari Hyukjae"

"Mwo? Memangnya Hyukkie sudah kembali, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, ta—"

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?" potong Donghae.

Shindong mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, di antara selimut yang saling menumpuk.

"Itulah masalahnya. Saat kembali, ia sudah tak ada. Padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membuat bubur dan mengambil kompres" ujar Shindong sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-mwo?" seru Donghae.

Donghae tersentak kaget. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, kakinya tak mampu untuk menopangnya tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae POV<strong>

Sudah sebulan berlalu, namun Hyukjae tak juga kembali ke dorm. Walau pun tetap pergi bekerja, namun ia tak kembali ke dorm. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya dan mencarinya saat waktu luang, namun nihil. Kami tak bisa menghubunginya sedikit pun. Kami sudah bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya hingga setiap orang yang mengenalnya, namun kami tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Hyukjae-ah, kau ada di mana? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu.

"Hyukkie…"

Huft~ Mungkin keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada kami. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami yang memiliki jadwal bersama dengan Hyukjae. Namun ada kalanya kami bertemu dengan Hyukjae tanpa sengaja. Saat itu terjadi, kami berusaha untuk mengejarnya namun tak berhasil. Kami selalu kehilangan jejaknya saat ia menghilang di antara orang banyak.

"Hyukkie… Kau di mana?"

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang milik Hyukjae. Kuambil boneka berbentuk pisang yang berada di sampingku. Kupejamkan mataku dan kupeluk boneka itu dengan sangat erat sembari mencium harum tubuh Hyukjae yang masih tertinggal di boneka berbentuk pisang tersebut. Lagi-lagi semua kenanganku bersama Hyukjae berputar di otakku seperti sebuah film. Saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Saat Hyukjae menangis di dalam pelukanku. Saat kami berbagi ranjang. Saat kami pertama kali memenangkan sebuah penghargaan. Saat kami pertama kali memutuskan untuk bersama. Saat kencan pertama. Saat Hyukjae menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Saat masalah mulai datang dan melanda hubungan kami. Dan saat Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang telah lama kami jalin.

"Hyukjae…"

Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai menetes. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa kami akan berpisah. Dulu aku begitu yakin bahwa kami akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Namun ternyata semua itu hanya ada di anganku saja. Kenyataan yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Hyukkie, nan neomu saranghae. Dorawa, chagiya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae POV<strong>

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ah! Hari terasa sangat melelahkan. Meski jadwalku hanya membintangi sebuah acara, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku merasa lelah. Hal yang membuatku lelah adalah, aku kembali dikejar oleh member Super Junior. Aish~ Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku sendiri untuk beberapa lama? Aku pasti akan kembali ke dorm, namun tidak sekarang. Aku masih memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan hatiku dan melupakan Donghae.

"Hyukjae… Jangan tidur, lebih baik kau membersihkan diri sekarang. Lalu jika kau sudah selesai, temui aku di ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ujar Eunjoong sembari menepuk lenganku lembut.

"Ne, hyung" ujarku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aish~ Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Jangan memanggilku hyung, Hyukjae-ah"

"Tapi kita kau lebih tua dariku"

"Ne, aku memang lebih tua dari. Dan aku hanya lebih tua darimu beberapa hari. Jangan membuatku merasa lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun"

Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan menatap Eunjoong kesal. Kugembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Tak lupa kusilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Arasseo. Kau boleh memanggilku hyung, tapi jangan menunjukkan wajah itu padaku"

"Wae?"

"Kau membuatku merasa semakin tua. Aish~ Jinja! Mengapa kau terlihat lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun, padahal kenyataannya kita hanya berbeda beberapa hari" ujar Eunjoong gusar.

Melihat Eunjoong yang frustasi, membuatku tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" seru Eunjoong.

Namun bukannya berhenti tertawa, aku semakin tertawa dengan keras.

"Lee Hyukjae, berhenti tertawa atau aku akan melemparmu keluar dari apartementku" ancam Eunjoong.

"Coba saja kau melemparku keluar dari apartementmu, aku akan melapor pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi… Kapan kau akan kembali ke dorm?"<p>

Aku terdiam. Kapan? Mungkin 3 tahun lagi?

"Aku tidak tau…" ujarku lirih.

"Kau tidak bisa lari terus menerus, Hyuk. Kau harus menghadapi ini" ujar Eunjoong lembut.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku belum siap"

"Baiklah. Kusarankan lebih baik kau segera kembali ke dorm dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika tidak, kau akan merasa semakin terbebani"

"Ne, aku mengerti"

Kami kembali makan dalam diam. Aku memikirkan ucapan Eunjoong. Ne, memang benar jika lebih cepat masalah ini selesai maka semuanya akan lebih baik. Aku bisa melakukan semua kegiatanku seperti biasa walaupun akan sedikit berbeda nantinya. Ya, aku tidak akan bisa bermanja-manja pada Donghae lagi. Aku tidak bisa memeluk Donghae sesuka hatiku, karena ia bukan lagi milikku. Ah! Sejak kapan ia berhubungan dengan Leeteuk hyung? Apakah sebelum bersamaku? Aish~ Jika benar mereka berhubungan sebelum Donghae bersamaku, maka akulah yang salah. Aku sungguh jahat, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"…jae"

"…e"

"Hyukjae!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Eunjoong yang cukup keras memanggil namaku.

"W-wae?"

"Hah… Kau ini. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Lalu pergilah tidur" ujar Eunjoong.

Aku melihat ke arah piring, makananku masih banyak. Lalu kulihat piring Eunjoong, sudah bersih dan tak tersisa apa pun disana. Aish~ Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa Eunjoong sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Joong-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidur denganmu, ya? Juseyo~" ujarku lembut.

Dapat kudengar suara Eunjoong yang berdecak kesal, tapi aku tidak peduil. Aku ingin tidur dengan Eunjoong malam ini, karena Eunjoong memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Donghae. Mereka suka memeluk apa pun dan siapa pun yang ada di samping mereka. Jika dalam pelukan Donghae aku merasa nyaman dan membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, maka dalam pelukan Eunjoong aku merasa nyaman serta terlindungi. Aku sudah menganggap Eunjoong sebagai hyung-ku karena ia selalu ada di sampingku dan selalu melindungiku. Aku yakin ia akan melindungiku dan ada untukku jika aku membutuhkannya. Gomawo, Eunjoong-ah. Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang tidak pernah aku miliki.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Eunjoong membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ani. Aniyo. Aku hanya tersenyum karena kau selalu ada di sampingku. Gomawo, Eunjoong-ah. Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang tidak pernah kumiliki" ujarku.

Eunjoong tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Cheonmaneyo. Kajja! Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Bukankah kau ada acara besok pagi?"

"Ah! Ne"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini part ke-empat<p>

Dan mungkin akan berakhir di part ke lima

Masalahnya, part ke lima belum aku ketik sama sekali xD

Ayooo...

Mau happy end ato sad end?

Kalo ga ada yg mau happy end, aku sih rencananya mau buat sad end

Soalnya lg sebel sama Donghae gra" WGM =.=

Jadi rencananya pengen membuat Donghae galau krn Hyukjae xD

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

KarooMinnie, dhian kyuhae elf, Rika, nyukkunyuk, The DeVil's Eyes, Thania Lee, Eunhyukkie's, haNha KMSLoveYa501, Ryu

* * *

><p>Terima kasih atas kesediaannya ntk membaca dan mereview FF'ku<p>

Dan ntk Rika : Aniyo, itu hanya rumor yg beredar bahwa lagu Y dibuat Donghae ntk Yoona... Itu rumor yg disebarkan oleh Yoonhae shipper. Namun pada kenyataannya lagu itu memang dibuat ntk mantannya Donghae, tetapi org itu jelas bkn Yoona :)

Ryu : Aku rasa, tidak memerlukan warning dlm FF ini. Krn aku sudah dgn jelas memberikan keterangan mengenai main cast, main pair, dan genre FF ini. Jika ada yg tdk suka, bukankah mereka bisa meng-close FF ini tanpa warning?

Mohon reviewnya :)


	6. Sore

Title : SORE

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series – part of Hurt, Pain, Sick, Disease

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Penyesalan selalu terjadi di akhir sebuah cerita. Dan setelah penyesalan itu datang, tak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh manusia. Manusia hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Meski pun manusia terus memohon agar bisa mengulang waktu, namun masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa terulang kembali. Oleh karena itu yang bisa manusia lakukan adalah menjadikan hal yang telah terjadi menjadi sebuah pengalaman dan pembelajaran di masa yang akan datang, agar tak terjadi penyesalan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan... penyesalan.

* * *

><p>Sudah 6 bulan berlalu, namun Hyukjae tak juga kembali ke dorm. Ia masih tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa, namun ia tak pernah pulang ke dorm. Setiap member sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang ke dorm, namun namja itu tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau pulang ke dorm. Donghae berusaha untuk mendekati namjachingu-nya, namun terus diabaikan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak pernah memperdulikan Donghae sedikit pun, ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dari Donghae.<p>

"Hyukkie, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di rumahku?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau mengusirku?"

"Aniyo, bukan itu maksudku. Kau sudah tinggal di sini selama 7 bulan. Tidakkah kau ingin pulang ke dorm? Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan dirimu" ujar Eunjoong lembut.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah penyesalan dan kesedihan tergurat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Meski Eunjoong tidak melihat wajah Hyukjae, namun ia tau. Ia telah menyakiti Hyukjae dengan ucapannya.

"Mianhae, aku—"

"Gwenchana. Kau benar, Eunjoong-ah. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke dorm. Aku sudah terlalu lama merepotkanmu. Mianhae" ujar Hyukjae sembari beranjak pergi.

Namun belum sempat namja itu melangkah, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Eunjoong yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Hyukjae-ah. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng-ku sendiri, jadi jangan beranggapan bahwa kau merepotkan. Arasseo?"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Donghae, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku selama apa pun, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan, anggaplah apartementku sebagai apartement milikmu juga?"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Gomawo, Eunjoong hyung"

Eunjoong mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakiti namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya. Meski pun mereka hanya berbeda beberapa hari, namun tetap saja Eunjoong menganggap Hyukjae sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, aku sudha memutuskan. Aku akan pulang ke dorm" ujar Hyukjae pelan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Hyukjae-ah"

"Ani, ini keputusanku. Aku tidak bisa lari terus menerus"

"Kau yakin?"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Eunjoong dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin"

Eunjoong mengelus rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut dan sesekali menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu"

* * *

><p>"Youngwoon-ah, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"<p>

"Wae, chagi? Kau tidak suka jika aku memelukmu?"

"Hyung, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan kami?"

Wajah Leeteuk memerah. Ia segera melepaskan lengan Youngwoon yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aish~ Kalian ini! Tidak bisakah kalian mengabaikan kami?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Ani, hyung"

Sudah 2 bulan yang lalu Youngwoon kembali dari wajib militer yang harus ia ikuti selama 2 tahun. Semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu, Donghae dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mereka menyadari bahwa Youngwoon dan Hyukjae-lah namja yang benar-benar mereka cintai. Hubungan yang hanya berlangsung 3 bulan pun berakhir tanpa ada penyesalan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan yang mereka jalin. Dan mereka tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan hubungan yang pernah mereka jalin karena hal itu bukan-lah suatu hal yang penting. Hubungan mereka hanya sebuah hubungan yang semu.

"Annyeong..." ujar seseorang dari arah pintu.

Terlihat seorang namja berambut merah tersenyum manis ke arah semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah, di mana semua member Super Junior berkumpul. Namja itu membawa sebuah koper yang cukup besar dan sebuah ice cream yang berada di tangannya yang lainnya. Dengan perlahan namja itu mulai menjilat ice cream miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua member Super Junior.

"Hyukjae..." ujar Leeteuk yang pertama kali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk mulai berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat, membuat ice cream yang dipegang oleh Hyukjae terjatuh serta mengotori lantai. Satu persatu member yang lain pun mulai tersadar dan ikut mengelilingi Hyukjae, kecuali seseorang. Namja itu tetap duduk pada posisinya. Di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman, namun pandangannya kosong seperti tengah melamun.

"...hae"

"Dong..."

"Ya! LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Heechul di dekat telinga Donghae, sehingga membuat Donghae tersentak kaget dan berpijak pada kakinya.

Namun karena hal itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Donghae tidak seimbang dan membuat namja itu terjatuh. Donghae meringis karena tubuhnya terjatuh secara tiba-tiba dan sangat keras membentur permukaan lantai. Member lain yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa tanpa berniat membantu Donghae untuk berdiri. Leeteuk yang merasa kasihan pada Donghae, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Donghae dan membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Gomawo, hyung" ujar Donghae.

Tanpa disadari kedua namja itu dan member Super Junior yang lain, seorang namja di antara mereka menatap Leeteuk serta Donghae dengan nanar. Matanya menyiratkan luka dan perih. Meski di wajahnya terukir senyuman, namun perlahan-lahan senyuman itu mulai memudar dan akhirnya hilang tak berbekas. Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu, karena mereka terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur. Namun berapa kali pun ia menutup matanya, dirinya tak kunjung terlelap padahal jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Akhirnya Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari sekotak susu strawberry di kulkas.<p>

"Mungkin dengan meminum sekotak susu strawberry aku bisa tertidur"

Hyukjae berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah dapur, berusaha untuk membangunkan member Super Junior yang lain. Dari kejauhan, Hyukjae dapat melihat lampu dapur yang menyala.

"Nuguya?"

Karena penasaran, Hyukjae segera berjalan ke arah dapur. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan, namun ia tak dapat melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas.

"Hyukkie..." ujar namja itu.

Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Namja yang saat itu berada di dapur adalah Donghae. Sungguh ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan namja itu, namun mengapa ia harus bertemu namja itu sekarang?

"Donghae..."

Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum dengan normal, namun Donghae dapat melihat bahwa senyum Hyukjae berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum itu tak seperti dulu lagi, namun senyumin itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Hyukkie"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan namjachingu-nya karena tidak bisa tersenyum dengan normal. Ia hanya merasa canggung. Setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu, akhirnya ia harus berdua-an dengan Donghae di sebuah ruangan. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae berjalan mendekati kulkas.

"Hyukkie..."

"Ne?"

"Apakah... Apakah kau pergi dari dorm karena ingin menghindar dariku?"

Hyukjae terdiam beberapa saat. Ia ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Haruskah berkata jujur atau berbohong? Ia memang pergi dari dorm untuk menghindari Donghae dan Leeteuk, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya membulatkan keputusannya untuk pergi dari dorm. Ia pergi karena ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Jika saat itu ia tetap berusaha untuk tinggal di dorm, mungkin hatinya akan semakin sakit. Mungkin ia tidak akan tidur karena menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Dan mungkin ia akan pergi meninggalkan Super Junior dan ELF.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah berada lama ia melamun, mungkin cukup lama. Hingga membuat Donghae yang tengah duduk pun datang menghampirinya dan kini membuat tubuhnya terjebak di antara kulkas dan tubuh Donghae.

"Hyukkie, tatap mataku" ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap kedua bola mata Donghae, melihat wajahnya yang terpantul di kedua bola mata itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum pilu. Kejadian itu seperti terulang dalam memori-nya dan membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit.

"Apa yang kau ingingkan, Donghae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kumohon, kembali-lah padaku"

"Aku... Mianhae, aku tidak bisa"

"Wae, Hyukkie-ah? Wae?" tanya Donghae gusar.

Donghae dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Donghae padanya. Donghae terus menikmati bibir Hyukjae yang entah sudah berapa lama tak ia rasakan. Ia begitu merindukan rasa manis ini. Hyukjae berusaha untuk mendorong Donghae menjauh darinya, namun apa daya tenaganya tak lebih besar dari Donghae.

"Hmphhh... Lep... pash..."

Donghae terus menikmati bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar. Ia mengulum da menjilati bibir itu tanpa ada yang terlewati sedikit pun. Hyukjae terus mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan kasar dan terus menutup bibirnya. Meski pun Donghae sudah sering kali menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya namun Hyukjae tak membiarkan hal itu. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Tak seharusnya Donghae melakukan hal ini.

BRUK!

Hyukjae terduduk di lantai. Kakinya yang lemas, tak dapat menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Donghae segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Hyukjae dan mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. Bibir keduanya sudah tak tertaut lagi, karena Hyukjae akhirnya dapat melepaskan tautan bibir itu dengan paksa. Ia menggigit bibir Donghae, sehingga membuat namja itu sedikit kesakitan dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hyukkie..."

"Apa mau-mu. Mengapa kau menciumku?" tanya Hyukjae dingin.

Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan perlahan, namun dengan segera Hyukjae menepis tangan itu menjauh dari pipinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku"

"Hyukkie..."

"Hubungan itu sudah berakhir, Donghae. Kini hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas teman, tak lebih. Tak seharusnya kau menciumku" ujar Hyukjae.

Donghae merasa sakit di dadanya. Ucapan Hyukjae membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit, membuatnya tersadar akan status yang mereka miliki berbeda. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi, semua sudah berakhir. Namun ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Hyukjae adalah miliknya dan selamanya akan menjadi miliknya. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae, maka tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mendapatkan namja pecinta susu strawberry itu.

"Ne. Namun kita bisa memulainya lagi, Hyukkie. Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi" ujar Donghae.

"Aniyo, kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan-mu"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Mow? Hubungan? Siapa yang sedang menjalin hubungan?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pabboya! Tentu saja kau, Donghae. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Aku? Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Teukie hyung"

"Leeteuk hyung?" ulang Donghae bingung.

"Ne. Bukankah waktu itu kau mencium Leeteuk hyung, Hae?"

Donghae tersentak kaget. Apakah saat itu Hyukjae melihatnya mencium Leeteuk hyung? Apakah Hyukjae pergi karena hal itu?

"H-hyukkie, k-kau... A-apa maksudmu?"

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau memang berciuman dengan Leeteuk hyung? Aku melihatnya sendiri" ujar Hyukjae.

DEG!

Ternyata benar, saat itu Hyukjae melihatnya berciuman dengan Leeteuk hyung dan hal itulah yang membuat Hyukjae pergi dari dorm.

"Hyukkie..."

"Donghae-ah, tidakkah kau sakit hati saat melihat Youngwoon hyung dan Leeteuk hyung bermesraan di depanmu?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hyukkie"

"Lalu mengapa saat itu kau menciumnya, Hae?"

Dengan perlahan, Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut Hyukjae dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Kau tau, Hyukkie. Jika kau sering bertemu dengan seseorang dan merasa nyaman dengan orang tersebut, mungkin kau akan menganggap bahwa kau mencintai orang itu. Sepertinya itulah yang kurasakan dengan Leeteuk hyung. Karena aku sering bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, aku menganggap bahwa aku mencintainya. Namun ternyata aku keliru. Itu bukanlah perasaan cinta, namun perasaan sayang terhadap seorang teman atau pun saudara"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Hyukjae. Ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Donghae, namun ia mengerti apa yang Donghae maksud.

"Hyukkie..."

"Hn?"

"Apakah kita bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau..."

"Hyukkie, saranghae. Nan neomu saranghamnida"

"Nado saranghae, Hae..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Hyukkie-ah?"

"Mianhae, aku masih meragukanmu..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Wah, ternyata bkn part terakhir... Dx<p>

Mianhae...

Karena kepanjangan jadi'nya aku potong

Yg pasti part berikutnya full romance

Happy end atau sad end, aku ga tau

Tergantung moodku :D

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

cho yoonbum, Thania Lee, HoneyString, AllRiseShipper, The DeVil's eyes males login, sam, dhian kyuhae elf, ressijewelll, SmileHyuk, nyukkuyuk, KarooMinnie, Marcia rena, eunhaechild, HaruKimMinhyuk, ryeonggie, Eunhyukkie's, Haehyuk lover, Cho SungMel, Rika, MyLovelyHyukkie

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas reviewnya ;)<p>

Review pleaseee...


	7. In The End

Title : IN THE END

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Series – part of Hurt, Pain, Sick, Disease, Sore

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Tak terasa waktu telah bergulir dengan cepat. Satu tahun pun terlewati begitu saja. Semenjak malam itu, hubungan antara Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai membaik. Bahkan kembali seperti dulu, meski terkadang Hyukjae masih menjaga jarak dengan Donghae. Sedangkan member lain hanya dapat diam mengenai status kedua namja itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih karena tak jarang keduanya membagi pelukan bahkan ciuman, namun di saat yang sama Hyukjae berusaha untuk menghindar dari Donghae saat namja tersebut hendak memeluk ataupun menciumnya. Ya, hubungan di antara keduanya sangat rumit. Seperti sebuah benang yang terurai hingga menjadi kusut, hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae sangat susah untuk diurai hingga menjadi lurus kembali.<p>

CKLEK

"Hyukkie..."

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae dengan perlahan, berharap namja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Hyuk—"

"Ne, hyung. Saranghae"

DEG

Tanpa sadar, Donghae meletakkan tangannya di dada dan sedikit meremasnya. Entah mengapa mendengar Hyukjae mengatakan 'saranghae' pada orang lain membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Meski pun itu pada sesama member, namun ketika Hyukjae dapat mengatakan 'saranghae' dengan mudahnya pada orang lain hal tersebut membuatnya merasakan sakit di dada.

"Ah! Hae" panggil Hyukjae saat menyadari adanya orang lain di ruang tersebut selain dirinya.

Donghae segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat mudah dilakukannya, mengingat ia juga berprofesi sebagai aktor. Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di ranjang tepat di samping namja itu.

"Hyuk..."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut pada Donghae, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada namja itu. Senyuman yang khusus ia berikan bagi namja yang ia cintai.

"Ne, Hae?"

"Apakah..."

Donghae terdiam, tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Membiarkan pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya tak tersampaikan dan tak terjawab. Ucapan menggantung yang mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae menjadi penasaran.

"Ne?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bingung saat ini. Ia merasa... resah, sangat resah. Segala hal yang telah dilakukannya terlihat sia-sia. Setiap usaha yang telah dilakukannya terlihat tak berarti apa-apa. Segalanya percuma...

"Hae?" panggil Hyukjae.

Raut wajah Hyukjae berubah. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya telah menghilang dan kini tergantikan raut wajah khawatir. Ia menepuk pundak Donghae dengan lembut, namun namja yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ha—"

Ucapan Hyukjae berhenti ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Hyukjae yang diserang dengan tiba-tiba, hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa pun yang namja itu inginkan. Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Donghae pun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping milik Hyukjae dengan erat, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel.

"Ahn... Haehhh..."

Suara desahan Hyukjae mulai terdengar. Donghae pun semakin gencar menikmati bibir kissable tersebut. Sentuhan itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit, terdengar suara desahan dan decak saliva yang meramaikan suasana kamar tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuat Donghae harus rela melepaskan candunya. Keadaan Hyukjae yang tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, mau tak mau membuat Donghae merasa tergoda. Sudah seminggu ia tak melihat wajah menggoda itu dan melumat bibir yang kini telah memerah tersebut. Salahkan jadwalnya yang sangat padat, sehingga membuatnya jarang berada di dorm dan menyentuh namja yang akan kembali menjadi namjachingunya itu.

"Hae..."

"Ne?"

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyukjae dengan lembut sembari mengusap wajah Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, membuat hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Dengan cepat, Donghae mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Hyukjae. Meskipun sentuhan itu terjadi dengan cepat bahkan hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari satu detik, hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Hyukjae menjadi bersemu merah.

"Hae~" rajuk Hyukjae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, chagiya. Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Wajah Hyukjae semakin bersemu merah karena melihat senyum Donghae dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Cheongmal?"

"Ne. Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Hyukjae sontak menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae. Tentu saja ia mempercayai namja yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Hanya saja ia merasa khawatir pada keadaan Donghae karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Jadi..."

"Ne?"

"Ia namja atau yeojya?" tanya Donghae ambigu, membuat Hyukjae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti dengan arah ucapan Donghae.

"Siapa orang yang baru saja menghubungimu? Namja atau yeojya? Atau kau yang menghubungi orang itu?"

Hyukjae masih memiringkan kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang, mencerna pertanyaan Donghae. Namun sebuah senyuman segera terlukis diwajahnya. Ia segera mengecup bibir Donghae dengan cepat dan sebuah senyuman menggoda menggantikan senyuman yang baru saja terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau merasa cem-bu-ru, Hae?" goda Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana jika kujawab... Ya, aku cem-bu-ru" tantang Donghae.

"Kau tau, chagi? Yang menghubungiku adalah..."

Hyukjae menggantungkan ucapannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae. Sedikit ia jilat telinga namja itu, menambah tingkatan godaannya.

"...seorang namja" sambung Hyukjae dengan sebuah desahan yang sangat menggoda.

"Hm... Benarkah? Aku atau dia yang lebih tampan?"

"Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Tentu saja... Akuhhh..." jawab Hyukjae masih dengan desahan.

"Kau yakin, chagiya? Kurasa... Kau lebih cocok jika disebut manis dibandingkan disebut tampan"

Donghae menyapu wajah Hyukjae dengan bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di beberapa tempat.

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih tampan di antara kami berdua?"

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan bibir Donghae. Senyuman menggoda kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kujawab bahwa ia lebih tampan darimu?"

"Kau memberikan jawaban yang salah, baby. Dan kini aku harus memberikan sebuah hukuman padamu" jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum menggoda.

Dengan cepat Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga membuat tubuh namja itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan ranjang. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera memerangkap tubuh namja itu di antara lengannya dan menyentuh bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh dengan gairah. Hyukjae pun kembali melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae, menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

"Haehhh..."

Kini tak hanya bibir yang saling bersentuhan, benda tak bertulang yang berada di dalam mulut pun turut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman tersebut. Suara desahan dan decak saliva kembali memenuhi kamar tersebut, membuat suhu di kamar tersebut menjadi lebih tinggi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hae! Hyuk!" seru sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kedua namja itu.

Secara otomatis, Donghae dan Hyukjae segera melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Wajah kedua berkeringat dan bersemu merah. Saliva yang tercampur hingga membentuk sebuah benang tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Dan sebuah aliran saliva yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Hyukjae. Betapa panasnya ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Donghae dan Hyukjae segera merapikan baju yang entah sejak kapan telah kusut dan sedikit terbuka. Menghapus aliran saliva yang mengalir dari ujung bibir dengan punggung tangan. Merapikan ranjang Hyukjae yang telah menjadi sangat berantakan. Dan tak lupa merapikan rambut yang telah berantakan karena adanya aksi menarik rambut. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, keduanya segera beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae tersentak saat mendapati pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan ditutup dengan kasar. Belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang membanting pintu kamarnya, sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat.<p>

"Hyukkie..."

"H-hae?"

Donghae mengusap bibirnya di permukaan kulit Hyukjae, merasakan kehalusan kulit Hyukjae. Jika saja ia tidak merasa kesal saat ini, mungkin ia sudah menghiasi kulit putih itu dengan warna merah yang menggoda. Namun ia tengah bad mood saat ini sehingga ia hanya akan menikmati kehalusan kulit Hyukjae yang putih. Atau mungkin dewi fortuna tengah berada di dekat Hyukjae, karena sudah beberapa keberuntungan yang telah ia alami hari ini. Salah satunya adalah ia bisa terhindar dari perbuatan mesum Donghae. Dewi fortuna sungguh sangat menyayangi namja itu.

"H-haehhh... Gwenchana?" tanya Hyukjae lembut sembari menahan desahannya.

"Ne, baby. Hanya merasa sedikit kesal"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Hyukjae. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Donghae pun menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut. Ia hendak mengajak Hyukjae untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud dari tindakan kecil Donghae, mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menyamankan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Hyukkie..."

"Ne, Hae?"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" ujar Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Suasana kembali hening. Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut, membuat namja yang menyukai susu strawberry itu terbuai dengan sentuhannya. Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae, menyamankan dirinya yang mulai merasa ngantuk. Perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya mulai tertutup dan deru napasnya mulai teratur.

"Hm..."

"Baby, bisakah... Bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi? Tak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya. Ucapan Donghae membuat kesadarannya kembali dan rasa kantuknya menguap tak bersisa.

"A-aku..."

"Satu tahun, baby. Aku sudah menunggu selama satu tahun. Tak cukupkah waktu yang kuberikan untukmu?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tau bahwa cepat atau lambat Donghae akan memintanya untuk kembali, memintanya untuk merajut kembali kisah mereka yang pernah telah berakhir. Namun ia masih belum bisa meyakinkan dirinya dan juga perasaannya bahwa Donghae yang saat ini tengah berbaring di sampingnya tak akan melukainya kembali. Donghae-nya kini selalu berjuang untuk kembali mendapatkan rasa cintanya, kepercayaannya, dan hubungan mereka yang telah berakhir. Meskipun perasaan cinta Hyukjae tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun pada namja kelahiran Mokpo tersebut, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Donghae masih berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa Hyukjae masih mencintai dirinya dan hanya dirinya seorang. Tak ada yeojya ataupun namja lain yang boleh singgah di hati Hyukjae dan menggeser dirinya dari hati mantan namjachingunya.

"Tidak bisakah, kau memberiku waktu lebih banyak?" tanya Hyukjae dengan lirih.

Donghae mengusap wajah Hyukjae dengan lembut dan sedikit menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Tiga hari... Aku akan memberikanmu waktu selama tiga hari. Apakah itu cukup?" tawar Donghae.

"Satu minggu?"

"Ani. Satu minggu terlalu lama, baby"

"Tapi—"

"Selama tiga hari, aku akan menjaga jarak. Memberikanmu ruang untuk berpikir" jelas Donghae.

"Andwae! Jika kau menjauhiku, maka aku akan menolakmu saat itu juga!" seru Hyukjae.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, kedua namja itu akhirnya mendapatkan jalan keluar. Beberapa hari lagi, tepatnya saat Super Junior mendapatkan jadwal free selama dua hari, mereka akan menikmati waktu tersebut hanya berdua. Hal ini dikarenakan Hyukjae yang menuntut Donghae untuk menunjukkan perasaannya jika namja itu memang mencintai Hyukjae.<p>

"Cinta itu harus disertakan dengan perbuatan, namun selama ini kau hanya menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau juga memeluk serta menciumku semau-mu. Hal itu tak membuktikan apa pun"

Karena ucapan Hyukjae, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Hyukjae untuk berkencan dengannya selama dua hari tersebut. Bukankah manusia tidak boleh mensia-siakan waktu yang ada? Oleh karena itulah Donghae akan menyusun kencan mereka agar segalanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Hyukkie baby" panggil Donghae.

"Ne?"

"Siapa namja yang menghubungimu tadi siang? Mengapa kau mengatakan 'saranghae' pada namja itu?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan Donghae membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian siang tadi. Karena ingin membuat Donghae semakin cemburu, ia pun menggoda namja itu. Namun hal yang dilakukannya harus berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Mengingat hal itu serta merta membuat wajah Hyukjae sedikit bersemu merah.

"I-itu... Itu hanya Eunjoong hyung" jawab Hyukjae cepat.

"Eunjoong?"

"Ia adalah teman masa kecilku dan kami sudah seperti saudara. Umur kami sama, namun karena sikapnya yang dewasa, aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eunjoong hyung" jelas Hyukjae.

Ia memang belum pernah saling mempertemukan kedua namja itu dan memperkenalkan keduanya. Meskipun Eunjoong mengenal Donghae dari setiap kisah yang Hyukjae ceritakan padanya dan mengingat bahwa Donghae adalah publik figur seperti Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae tak pernah mengenalkan keduanya secara langsung.

"Aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, karena Eunjoong hyung akan datang kemari" ujar Hyukjae sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah"

Hyukjae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae. Sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyamankan posisinya. Sedangkan Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa agar ia dapat bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Hae"

"Ne, baby?"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Hyukjae

_Zhè shì ài  
>Dāng wúxīn shānghài (gāi zěnme bàn)<br>Zhè shì ài  
>Dāng píqì gēnggǎi (chū hū yìwài)<br>Cuòzhé yòu qídài  
>Nǐ shuō nǐ bùxìn zhè shì ài<em>

_This is love  
>When I unintentionally hurt you (What should I do?)<br>This is love  
>When I've corrected my temper (Against expectations)<br>Failing yet still hoping  
>You said you don't believe this is love<em>

Donghae terus menyanyi hingga merasakan napas Hyukjae yang menyentuh kulit leher mulai teratur. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membenarkan bantal yang baru saja ia gunakan dan meletakkan kepala Hyukjae di atas bantal. Di baringkannya tubuhnya sendiri di samping Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh ramping namja itu dengan lembut. Secara refleks, Hyukjae menyamankan tubuhnya pada kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Hyukkie, saranghae" bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Hyukjae.

"Ngh..."

Donghae mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae dan mulai menutup matanya, menyusul Hyukjae menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>*Skip time<p>

TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi di dorm Super Junior yang tengah sibuk pagi itu. Setiap member memiliki jadwal pagi ini, kecuali Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kedua namja itu beruntung karena kesibukan mereka baru dimulai jam 11 nanti, sedangkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk beristirahat. Dan saat ini semua member tengah berkumpul di lantai 11, saling berteriak dan sibuk dengan persiapan masing-masing.

"Hyungdeul, tolong buka pintunya. Aku sedangkan membuat sarapan!" seru Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

"Jongwoon, kau saja yang membuka pintu! Hyung hampir terlambat" seru Leeteuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung, aku sedang membersihkan kotoran Kkoming. Kau mau kotoran Kkoming bertebaran dimana-mana?"

TING TONG

"Kyu, berhenti bermain dengan PSP itu. Lebih baik kau membuka pintu!" seru Sungmin pada namjachingunya yang tengah sibuk bermain PSP di tengah kesibukan setiap manusia yang berada di sana.

"Aish~ Tidak bisa, sebentar lagi aku akan menyelesaikan level ini. Minta tolong pada Hyukjae hyung atau Donghae hyung saja, baby. Mereka sedang bersantai saat ini" tolak Kyuhyun.

TING TONG

"Donghae-ah, bisakah kau membuka pintu?" tanya Hankyung dengan lembut.

Donghae yang sedangkan menggoda Hyukjae, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dorm, setiap member tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya dirinya dan Hyukjae yang terlihat santai. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Hankyung, Donghae melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hae~ sudah hentikan~" rengek Hyukjae yang wajahnya terus menerus bersemu merah.

"Ani" tolak Donghae dengan tegas.

"Hae~"

TING TONG TING TONG

"Hae, lebih baik kau buka pintu itu SEKARANG!" seru Heechul dengan keras.

Donghae menatap Heechul yang tengah mengelus bulu Heebum dengan lembut dan berada tak jauh darinya.

"Apa?" seru Heechul.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Lebih baik kau membuka pintu sekarang" ujar Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Aish~ Arasseo arasseo"

Donghae berjalan dengan kesal ke arah pintu. Aish~ Lagipula siapa orang gila yang bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini? Mengganggu saja. Tidak taukah jika ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat?

CKLEK

"Wae?" tanya Donghae dengan ketus.

Di depannya kini berdiri seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah. Wajah namja itu sangat asing, karena ia tak pernah melihat namja itu. Apakah ia seorang ELF?

"Hm... Annyeong, apakah Lee Hyukjae ada di dalam?" tanya namja itu dengan sopan.

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae dengan sinis.

Ia menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya dengan sinis. Siapa namja ini? Mengapa ia mencari Hyukkienya?

"Joneun Cho Eunjoong imnida"

Cho Eunjoong? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Hae, siapa yang datang?"

Terdengar suara Hyukjae dan langkah kakinya yang mendekat.

"EUNJOONG HYUNG!" teriak Hyukjae dengan keras.

Hyukjae segera berlari ke arah Eunjoong dan memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat. Donghae yang juga berada di sana, menatap hal itu dengan tidak senang. Tidak bisakah Hyukjae bersikap biasa saja?

"Hyung, bogoshipoyo" ujar Hyukjae.

"Nado bogoshipoyo"

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung" ujar Hyukjae sembari menunjukkan gummy smile miliknya.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita berbincang di dalam saja"

Hyukjae segera menarik tangan Eunjoong agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dorm. Donghae yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu dorm, hanya terdiam dan memendam rasa kesalnya. Aish~ Ternyata namja itu yang bernama Eunjoong. Menyebalkan!

* * *

><p>Donghae yang duduk di samping Hyukjae terlihat sedang sangat kesal. Meski lengannya tengah dipeluk Hyukjae dengan manja, namun raut wajah namja itu tak berubah sedikit pun. Bagaimana tidak? Meski Hyukjae terlihat manja pada Donghae, namun nyatanya namja bersurai pirang itu tak juga memperdulikan Donghae yang sejak awal berada disampingnya. Namja itu membiarkan Donghae begitu saja tanpa mengerti arah pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Eunjoong. Hey! Donghae juga berada di ruangan itu, ia terlihat dan nyata! Tidak bisakah mereka memperdulikan dirinya? Sudah 1 jam berlalu dan tidak ada peduli dengan keberadaannya? CUKUP!<p>

"Ne, hyung. Kau benar. Ingatkah kau saat—"

Hyukjae berhenti berbicara saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajah Donghae bahwa namja itu tengah merasa sangat kesal, meski sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya. Melihat hal itu, mau-tak-mau membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sadar, ia terlalu sibuk berbincang dengan Eunjoong hingga tak menyadari Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya dan tak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Hae—"

"Mianhae, silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae dan Eunjoong, Donghae berlalu dari hadapan kedua namja itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Hyukjae. Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar dan menutup pintu dengan keras untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Cukup kekanak-kanakan memang, namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya duduk selama 1 jam tanpa dianggap sama sekali. Bahkan Hyukjae-nya terlihat sangat menikmati perbincangan tersebut hingga tak memperdulikan Donghae sedikit pun.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Donghae sembari merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil boneka berbentuk ikan nemo yang berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Samar-samar Donghae dapat mencium aroma tubuh Hyukjae pada boneka tersebut.

"Mungkinkah?"

Donghae mendekatkan hidungnya pada boneka nemo tersebut dan aroma tubuh Hyukjae kembali tercium dari boneka nemo yang berada dalam pelukannya tersebut. Salah satu rahasia Hyukjae yang tak diketahui siapa pun. Namja ber-gummy smile itu selalu tidur sembari memeluk boneka nemo tersebut jika Donghae tak tidur di sampingnya. Setidaknya ia dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindunya pada Donghae jika namja itu tengah pergi ke luar negeri. Sebuah rahasia kecil yang mungkin akan membuat Donghae semakin menggoda Hyukjae jika namja itu mengetahuinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hae..."

Mendengar suara Hyukjae yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih, Donghae segera menarik selimut berwarna biru yang berada di bawah kakinya sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepalanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Hyukjae kembali mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hal itu membuat rasa bersalah Hyukjae semakin besar. Semarah itukah Donghae padanya?

"Hae, kumohon buka pintunya" ujar Hyukjae dengan lirih.

Namun hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban atas pernyataannya. Merasa sedikit kesal, Hyukjae segera membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang dibiarkan tak terkunci oleh Donghae. Hal pertama yang dilihat Hyukjae saat membuka pintu adalah sosok Donghae yang bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dengan perlahan, tangannya mulai mengusap bagian yang diyakini sebagai bagian kepala Donghae.

"Hae, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhamnida. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membiarkanmu begitu saja" bisik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Donghae, namun sepertinya Donghae tak berniat untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Semakin kuat Hyukjae menarik selimutnya, semakin kuat pula Donghae mempertahankan selimut tersebut agar tetap menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Akhir selama beberapa menit terjadilah pertarungan tarik-menarik selimut di antara namja kelahiran 1986 tersebut. Kegiatan tersebut terhenti saat Eunjoong yang merasa bosan, akhirnya beranjak untuk menyusul Hyukjae yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam kamarnya itu. Dan ia mendapati Hyukjae yang berusaha untuk menarik selimutnya, sedangkan Donghae yang berusaha mempertahankan selimut tersebut. Pada mulanya Eunjoong hanya membiarkannya saja, karena menurutnya apa yang terjadi di depan matanya adalah suatu hal yang menarik. Namun karena kegiatan tersebut tak kunjung berakhir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti itu? Selimut itu hampir terbagi menjadi dua bagian!" seru Eunjoong dengan keras.

"BERISIK!" jawab Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

Hal itu membuat Eunjoong sedikit marah. Tidakkah mereka menghargai dirinya yang berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka?

"Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku akan—"

"APA?"

Emosi Eunjoong semakin naik saat kedua namja itu memotong ucapannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada kedua namja childish tersebut.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan menggantung kalian di bungee jumping secara terbalik!" seru Eunjoong dengan keras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae POV<strong>

Aku terdiam saat mendengar ancaman Eunjoong hyung. Lebih baik aku menuruti ucapannya, karena ia tak pernah main-main dengan setiap ancaman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pernah suatu hari seorang chingu-ku yang menganggap ancaman Eunjoong hyung sebagai sebuah candaan, namja itu berakhir terikat di tiang listrik dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya sebuah celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hal itu sungguh mengerikan dan aku tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi padaku.

"Kegiatan kalian sudah selesai? Baiklah kalau begitu, segera kembali ke ruang tengah!" ujar Eunjoong hyung sembari berlalu dari kamarku.

Setelah sosok Eunjoong hyung menghilang sepenuhnya dari kamarku, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada Donghae. Ah! Namja itu sudah melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kini ia tengah duduk sembari melihat ke arah. Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu, membuat pipiku bersemu merah tanpa bisa kuhindari. Jantungku pun berdegup semakin kencang.

"Hyukkie..."

"N-ne?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahku yang bersemu merah hanya karena bertemu pandang dengan Donghae. Aish~ Itu sungguh suatu hal yang memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin pipiku bersemu hanya karena bertemu pandang dengannya?

"Baby..."

Kurasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipiku, membuatku tanpa sadar menegakkan pandanganku dan membuatku bertemu pandang dengan Donghae.

"Baby..."

"H-hae—"

Donghae meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"YA! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Terdengar seruan Eunjoong hyung yang sangat keras. Hal itu membuat Donghae beranjak dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Aish~ Namja itu tidak akan selamat dariku. Dengan mudahnya ia berteriak dan menghancurkan segala.

"Hyuk!"

Lagi. Terdengar teriakan Eunjoong hyung dan kini ia memanggil namaku. Aish~

"Ne! Aku segera ke sana!" seruku.

Aku segera beranjak dari kamarku. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanny datang ke dorm lagi. Ia selalu saja mengganggu-ku. Well, aku memang sedikit manja padanya tapi mengapa ia harus selalu merusak moment?! MENYEBALKAN!

"Yak! Kau sungguh lamban!" seru Eunjoong hyung.

Kugembungkan kedua pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Tak kupedulikan ucapan Eunjoong hyung dan segera melewati dirinya. Kududukan tubuhku di samping Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Tak lama kemudian dapat kurasakan sentuhan tangan Donghae di kepalaku, ia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Jangan bermesraan di depanku!"

"Diamlah, hyung. Kau sungguh berisik" ujarku dengan tenang.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aish~ Sudahlah, jangan memancing emosiku. Sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu, hyung"

"Kau!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Pertengkaran singkatku dengan Eunjoong hyung membuat suasan menjadi sedikit tegang. Aish~ Donghae-ya, jangan hanya diam seperti itu.

"Hae, perkenalkan. Namja berambut merah itu adalah Cho Eunjoong. Ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku" ujarku memecah keheningan.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunjoong hyung. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datar.

"Lee Donghae"

Eunjoong hyung menerima uluran tangan Donghae dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada namja itu.

"Cho Eunjoong imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Donghae hanya diam dan segera melepaskan jabatan tangan di antara keduanya. Urgh! Suasana yang berada di sekelilingku terasa sangat canggung. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencairkan suasana?

"A-aku... Aku akan membuatkan minuman" ujarku memecah keheningan.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Eunjoong hyung dan Donghae di ruangan itu. Semoga saat aku kembali, suasana di antara mereka berdua sudah bisa sedikit mencair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Saat Hyukjae beranjak menuju dapur, suasana di antara Eunjoong dan Donghae semakin tegang. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara ke duanya. Eunjoong yang bingung harus melakukan apa, hanya mengamati sekeliling ruangan dengan cermat. Ia berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat dan mendapati beraneka piagam, penghargaan, trofi, dan cendera mata berharga yang sangat banyak serta disusun dengan sangat rapi. Foto-foto kebersamaan mereka pun tak luput dari pandangannya. Beraneka momen diabadikan dan di pajang dengan rapi. Canda tawa, air mata, pelukan yang menghangatkan, senyuman, dan beraneka macam raut wajah yang berhasil diabadikan dengan fokus yang tepat sehingga menghasilkan sebuah foto yang memukau.

"Jadi..."

Suara Donghae memecah keheningan dan kekaguman Eunjoong akan apa yang dilihatnya diruangan itu. Eunjoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae dan mendapati namja yang lahir pada bulan Oktober tersebut tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sebuah tatapan yang tajam dan menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan.

"Huft~ Jadi, kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?" tanya Eunjoong serius.

"Semua"

"Seperti yang kau tau, namaku Cho Eunjoong. Aku adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Kami lahir di tahun yang sama dan hanya berbeda beberapa hari, namun Hyukjae senang memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan bertemu kembali saat aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya di taman seorang diri. Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, aku mengantarkannya ke dorm. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia berlari keluar dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilku. Ia pun memintaku untuk segera membawanya pergi dan menjelaskan apa pun. Sesampainya di apartement-ku, ia menceritakan segalanya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku selama beberapa saat. Namun seperti yang kau tau, ia tinggal bersamaku hingga beberapa bulan" jelas Eunjoong panjang lebar.

"Apa alasan Hyukkie tinggal bersamamu hingga beberapa bulan?"

Eunjoong terkekeh pelan dan menatap Donghae dengan menantang. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga tubuhnya sedikit lebih maju ke depan.

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Ya"

"Kuharap setelah kau tau alasan Hyukjae, kau tak akan menyesal"

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Donghae dengan tak sabar.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Alasan Hyukjae adalah KAU!"

"A-apa? Aku?"

"Kau yang secara tak langsung memaksanya untuk keluar dari dorm ini dan tinggal bersamaku. Kau adalah penyebab utama dari segala penderitaan yang dialami oleh Hyukjae. Kau mungkin namjachingu-nya, namun kau juga penghancur hidup Hyukjae"

"Jangan berbohong!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan adanya keringat dingin yang mengalir di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Benar, semua yang dikatakan Eunjoong memang benar. Ia-lah penghancur hidup Hyukjae. Tubuh Donghae mulai bergetar hebat, membuat Eunjoong tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Tidakkah kau memiliki kaca untuk melihat begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan pada Hyukjae?"

"Diam..." bisik Donghae dengan lirih.

"Kau harusnya menghilang dari hidup Hyukjae, namun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memaksa Hyukjae untuk kembali kepelukanmu. Kau ingin menghancurkannya? Atau kau ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri di depan kedua matamu?"

"DIAM! KUBILANG DIAM KAU! KAU TIDAK TAU APA PUN! TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak Donghae dengan keras.

* * *

><p>PRANG!<p>

Terdengar suara benda pecah setelah Donghae berteriak keras. Hyukjae yang berada di dapur tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Donghae yang cukup keras sehingga membuatnya tanpa sengaja memecahkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya. Tanpa membereskan pecahan gelas itu, Hyukjae berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur. Ia khawatir pada Donghae karena namja itu baru saja berteriak dengan keras sembari mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang ambigu menurutnya. Teriakan yang dilontarkan Donghae juga membuat banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Hyukjae. Mengapa Donghae berteriak? Apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Donghae dan Eunjoong? Mengapa Donghae meminta Eunjoong untuk diam? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang terus menerus terlintas dan memenuhi benaknya.

"Hae! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyukjae sesampainya di ruang tengah.

Ia mendapati sosok Donghae yang tengah menutup telinganya dan menatap sosok Eunjoong yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam. Hyukjae segera memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat, namun matanya menatap ke arah Eunjoong dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia ketahui" jawab Eunjoong dengan santai.

Pertanyaan masih memenuhi benak Hyukjae, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya untuk sementar waktu. Ia dapat bertanya pada Eunjoong nanti. Donghae lebih penting saat ini.

"Hae ke kamar saja, ya?" ajak Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae mengangguk dan membiarkan sosok Hyukjae menuntunnya menuju kamar. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk memenuhi pikirannya. Ia harus meminta penjelasan langsung dari Hyukjae dan ia akan menanyakannya nanti malam. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar penjelasan mantan namjachingu-nya.

"Gwenchanayo?" bisik Hyukjae lembut di telinganya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae hanya diam dan membiarkan Donghae menenangkan dirinya dengan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa dimana bibir keduanya hanya saling bersentuhan tanpa adanya lumatan dan hisapan.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja"

"Arraseo. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu sebentar" ujar Hyukjae sembari meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae menatap kepergian Hyukjae dengan sendu. Ucapan Eunjoong kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Apakah yang dikatakan Eunjoong benar?

"_Kau adalah penyebab utama dari segala penderitaan yang dialami oleh Hyukjae."_

Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti tertusuk ratusan jarum kecil. Hal itu sungguh menyakitkan. Benarkah ia penyebab semua penderitaan yang di alami oleh Hyukjae?

Hiks

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Air mata yang menunjukkan rasa pedih dan sesak di dadanya.

CKLEK

"Hae"

Sebuah suara memanggil nama Donghae dengan lembut. Terlihat sosok Hyukjae dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Namja itu membawa segelas susu putih, minuman yang selalu diminum Donghae sebelum tidur. Namja yang lahir pada bulan April itu tersentak kaget saat mendapati ait mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi namja itu. Ia segera meletakkan susu yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan bergegas menghampiri Donghae serta memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Hae, gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae tak menjawab dan tetap membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Gomawo untuk semua yang telah sabar menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini...<p>

Mianhae jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua dan lagi-lagi harus menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini...

Cheongmal gamsahamnida atas semua reviewnya... *bow

Dan sekali lagi, mianhae harus menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini...

Karena jujur saja, saya kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan semua fanfic yang telah saya buat...

Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya...

Jika ada hal private yang ingin dibicarakan, kalian bisa PM atau mengirim message di facebook ataupun mengirim ke email saya... matsuo_kumiko ymail . com


	8. New Life

Title : New Life

Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Eunjoong ke dorm Super Junior, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan namja itu di Tous Les Jours untuk membicarakan perihal sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Namja kelahiran Mokpo itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Hyukjae. Mungkin saja namja bersurai merah itu mengetahui penyebab perubahan sikap Donghae tersebut, karena Donghae berubah setelah Hyukjae meninggalkannya berdua dengan Eunjoong di ruang tengah pada hari itu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Seorang namja bersurai merah tengah berdiri tegak di depannya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah namja itu.

"Hyung… Duduklah" ujar Hyukjae.

"Wae? Kau terlihat sangat serius" tanya Eunjoong.

Hyukjae mengaduk strawberry juice-nya dengan perlahan dan tak menanggapi ucapan Eunjoong.

"Hyuk?"

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Kau… Apa yang kalian –kau dan Donghae- bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Eunjoong mengulum senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Wae? Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada namja Mokpo itu?"

"Jika Donghae tidak menjaga jarak denganku dan mau menjawab pertanyaanku, mungkin aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini pada hyung. Tapi ia menyibukkan dirinya hingga aku tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk berbincang banyak dengannya. Satu-satunya jalan yang ada hanyalah bertanya padamu" jelas Hyukjae.

Ia mengerang frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Perubahan sikap Donghae sungguh membuatnya kesal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa tiba-tiba namja itu berubah?

"Well, aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran padanya" jelas Eunjoong ambigu.

Hyukjae menatap Eunjoong dengan bingung, jawaban Eunjoong menambah tanda tanya di dalam benaknya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti arti dari ucapan Eunjoong.

"Ne?"

Eunjoong tersenyum dan mengusap surai Hyukjae dengan lembut, membuat rambut namja itu sedikit berantakan. Hal itu tentu mengundang kekesalan Hyukjae pada Eunjoong. Hey! Ia sudah menata rambutnya dan kini Eunjoong merusak tataan rambutnya dengan santai.

"Ya!" seru Hyukjae sembari menepis tangan Eunjoong dari rambutnya.

"Tenanglah. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri dan memikirkan segalanya, tak perlu kau cemaskan" ujar Eunjoong sembari tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk menerima penjelasan dari Eunjoong, namun jauh di dalam hatinya masih terdapat tanda tanya yang belum juga terjawab. Menurutnya, Eunjoong mengetahui sesuatu namun namja itu tak memberitahunya dan memilih untuk diam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang tak ia ketahui?

"Hyung…"

"Kau akan mengetahui semuanya pada saat yang tepat. Jangan memaksa dan biarkan semuanya itu berjalan apa adanya"

"Arasseo"

Eunjoong tersenyum dan memanggil seorang waiter untuk memesan roti dan minuman. Ia merasa cukup lapar saat ini dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia memakan beberapa roti yang tersedia di Tous Les Jours. Sementara itu, Hyukjae terlihat tengah menatap keluar kaca memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dan hanya dibatasi oleh selapis kaca. Berbagai hal berputar-putar di kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing. Segalanya terasa buram di matanya, sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Dan tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain diam dan menunggu, sungguh bukan hal yang ia suka. Ia benci untuk menunggu, benci saat merasa bingung seperti ini. Mengapa Donghae menjauhinya? Mengapa Eunjoong tak mau menjelaskan masalah ini padanya?

"Hyuk…"

"Ne?"

"Handphone-mu berbunyi"

Dan benar saja, handphone-nya terlihat tengah bergetar dan mengeluarkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi ringtone handphone-nya. Dengah perlahan, ia segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya di waktu luangnya. Jika nomor yang tak di kenal, ia tentu tidak akan menerimanya.

**Manager-hyung is calling…**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Hyung?"

"_Hyukjae-ah, kau dimana?"_

"Aku? Aku ada di Tous Les Jours. Wae?"

"_Hyuk, bisakah kau kembali ke dorm sekarang?"_

"Mwo? Wae?"

Eunjoong yang tengah memakan salah satu rotinya, memandang bingung pada Hyukjae yang kini terlihat sedikit kesal. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Sudahlah…

"Ya! Hyung, mengapa kau baru memberitahukan hal ini secara mendadak?" seru Hyukjae tanpa sadar bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"_Mianhae. Aku juga baru mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, bisakah kau kembali ke dorm saat ini?"_

"Aish~ Arasseo, aku akan kembali ke dorm sekarang juga. Annyeong, hyung"

"_Gomawo, Hyuk-ah"_

Hyukjae segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan wajah kesal dan hal itu tentu tak luput dari perhatian Eunjoong yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Wae?"

"Mianhae, kurasa aku harus kembali ke dorm sekarang juga"

"Ah! Arasseo. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu hal yang penting, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang"

"Ne. Mianhae, hyung. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Hyukjae sembari beranjak pergi, meninggal Eunjoong seorang diri yang tengah memakan roti yang dipesannya.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu terlihat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil yang berada di atas nakas di samping single-bed yang berada di ruangan itu. Namun di tengah kegelapan, terlihat sosok seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Namja itu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya, terlihat seakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.<p>

"Mianhae…" ucap namja itu dengan lirih.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Ia tak pernah menyukai kegelapan, ia bahkan tak bisa tidur dalam kegelapan. Namun untuk saat ini, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan berpikir dengan tenang memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Eotteokhe?"

TOK TOK TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengusik namja itu, namun ia tak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Ia tetap diam, seakan-akan tak mendengar ketukan pintu di tengah kesunyian ruangan.

"Donghae…"

Sebuah suara memanggil nama namja itu, namun lagi-lagi hal tersebut tampak tak mengganggu Donghae. Ia tetap diam dan sibuk dengan segala hal yang berputar di dalam pikirannya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri saat ini?" tanya Donghae tanpa memandang namja yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan paksa.

"Ya! Kau terlihat seperti Jongwoon saat ini, menakutkan. Dimana sifat ceria-mu?" ujar namja berambut cokelat yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Hyung, kumohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Namja berambut cokelat itu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang membelakangi Donghae yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang tengah berbaring. Namja itu hanya diam dalam kesunyian ruangan dan memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

"Mianhae" ujar namja itu dengan pelan.

"Ani. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, hyung. Semuanya sudah berlalu, tak perlu kau ingat lagi masa lalu"

Kedua namja itu diam, seakan mengerti bahwa keduanya memang memerlukan waktu untuk merenungkan masa lalu. Merenungkan kesalahan yang pernah mereka lakukan hingga menyakiti pihak yang mereka cintai.

"Hyung…"

"Ne, Donghae-ah?"

"Apakah menurutmu… Aku sebaiknya melepaskan Hyukjae?"

"Mw-mwo? Apa maksudnya Donghae-ah? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Donghae mengubah posisi yang tengah berbaring menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada bantal yang tersusun rapi dibelakangnya. Kedua lututnya tertekuk dan menjadi tempat tumpuan kedua tangan yang menyilang.

"Bukankah aku adalah seorang namja yang sangat jahat? Menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping namun tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankannya di sisi-ku tanpa menyembuhkan retakan-retakan yang telah kubuat. Aku bahkan membuat lukanya yang telah tertutup, kembali terbuka"

_Neol bomyeon (nan) useumman (nawa)_

_sujubeun misokkajido Yeah_

_nal boneun ne nunbicheun seulpeun geol_

_hoksi ibyeoreul malharyeogo hani Baby_

_Maeilgachi tto banbokdoel_

_Nae moseube neoneun geurido jichyeonneunji_

_Nal yongseohagenni?_

_Dasi hanbeon deo saenggakhae_

_Saenggakhaejullae ijeneun nochi anheulge_

Sebuah alunan lagu terdengar, memecah kesunyian di antara kedua namja itu. Donghae segera mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di atas nakas dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Lee Hyukjae is calling…**

Donghae memandang handphone-nya dengan tatapan bingung. Haruskah ia mengangkatnya?  
>"Nugu?"<p>

"Hyukkie…"

Kedua namja itu terdiam dalam keheningan dan hanya dering handphone Donghae yang terdengar di antara keheningan itu. Namun tak beberapa lama, handphone Donghae berhenti berdering.

"Mengapa kau tidak menerima telepon itu?"

"Aku… Entahlah, Teuki hyung. Aku bingung"

Jungsoo tersenyum mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pundak milik namja Mokpo itu.

"Apa pun keputusan yang kau ambil, yakinlah bahwa itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Namun menurut hyung, lebih baik kau membicarakan hal ini secara pribadi dengannya"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menatap handphonenya dalam diam.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie…"

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa 1 minggu telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sehingga keduanya jarang bertatap muka. Komunikasi di antara keduanya pun terputus, membuat keduanya saling tidak nyaman dan merasa tegang apabila keduanya bertemu. Hal tersebut berdampak pula pada member Super Junior yang lain. Mereka pun hanya bisa diam karena baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae hanya terdiam apabila ada yang berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka, sungguh membuat stress.<p>

"Hae..."

Seorang namja menepuk pundak Donghae dengan lembut sembari memanggil nama namja itu, membuat Donghae yang tengah melamun tersentak kaget meskipun sentuhan itu lembut. Donghae segera membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah namja yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terlihat seorang namja berambut platina tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Namja itu segera duduk di sofa tepat di samping Donghae.

"Hae…"

Suasana di antara kedua namja itu terasa sangat berat. Donghae hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membalas sapaan namja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu. Namja berambut platina itu menunduk saat tak mendapatkan tanggapan sedikitpun dari namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungguh, hal itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Apa salahnya?

"Hae…"

Namja berambut platina beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan Donghae, berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari namja itu.

"Kumohon, katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini. Apa salahku?" tanya namja berambut platina.

Setetes air mata terjatuh, membasahi wajah Donghae. Tidak, Donghae tidak menangis. Namja berambut platina itulah yang menangis. Air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya, terjatuh dan mengenai wajah Donghae.  
>"Mianhae…"<br>Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Donghae, namun baru selangkah ia berjalan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya tersentak serta terjatuh tepat di atas pangkuan Donghae. Lengan Donghae melingkar dengan erat di pinggang namja itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak namja itu.

"Hyukkie, mianhae…" ucap Donghae dengan lirih.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Hyukjae. Ia menyamankan dirinya dan dengan lembut mengusap rambut cokelat milik Donghae, membuat namja yang tengah memeluknya itu merasa nyaman.

"Wae? Gwenchanayo, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengalir. Semua rasa sesal yang terpendam kini dapat tersampaikan melalui tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir. Rasa sesak yang tertimbun di dalam dada, kini mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

"Hae, gwenchanayo? Uljima…" ujar Hyukjae sembari mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan namja yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya itu.

"Hyukkie-ah…" panggil Donghae dengan lirih.

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae yang tengah menunduk.

"Wae? Gwenchanayo?"

"Aku… Mianhae, baby. Jeongmal mianhamnida"

Namja pecinta strawberry milk itu menatap namja yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti arah ucapan Donghae, ia tak mengerti mengapa Donghae meminta maaf kepadanya. Wae?

"Hae, apa maksudmu? Wae? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan menatap sendu pada Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Mianhae, mianhae atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan. Mianhae, karena aku terus menerus menyakitimu namun terus berusaha menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sampingku. Karena keegoisanku, kau terus menerus merasa sakit dan aku berusaha untuk menutup semua indra agar kau tetap berada di sampingku. Mianhae, baby"

"Uljma, Hae-ah"

"Kumohon, maafkan aku"

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah melupakan semua itu, biarlah yang lalu menjadi kenangan" ujar Hyukjae sembari tersenyum lembut.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Saat kau melihat bola mata Donghae, maka kau akan melihat bahwa bebannya seakan telah terangkat. Setiap masalah yang datang merupakan sebuah ujian yang akan mendewasakan kita dikemudian hari. Jangan lari, namun hadapilah. Karena sejauh apa pun kita berusaha untuk lari, masalah itu akan tetap datang dan menimbulkan masalah yang baru. Tetaplah tersenyum dan hadapi segala yang ada dengan sekuat tenaga, karena kita tidak sendiri melainkan ada orang lain yang akan membantu kita untuk menghadapi dunia bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie-ah…"<p>

"Ne, Hae?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Mianhae. Bisakah kita membiarkannya saja? Aku…"

"Gwenchana, baby. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, Hae"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Kisah ini berakhir di sini...<strong><br>**

Sebenarnya saya udah kehilangan feel dalam menulis FF ini, tapi saya berusaha ntk bertanggung jawab dan melanjutkannya. Meski memakan waktu yang sangat lama *mianhae*, akhirnya saya menamatkannya dengan ending seperti ini. Mianhae atas ending yg menggantung seperti ini. Pada mulanya, FF ini hanyalah sebuah drabble atas kegalauan saya namun pada akhirnya saya lanjutkan karena dorong dari beberapa pihak. Atas dorong pihak" itulah sehingga Haehyuk series ini dapat berlanjut hingga part 7. Jeongmal gamsahamnida...

Antara satu series dgn series lainnya saling berhubungan. Sebenarnya setiap seriesnya tercipta karena 1 lagu, tapi krn tdk mau dikategorikan sebagai songfict maka saya tidak mencantumkan lagu-lagu yang merupakan inspirasi dari lagu tersebut.

Sekian Haehyuk Series ini...

Terima kasih atas kesertaannya dari awal hingga akhir... :)

Last word, review please...


End file.
